Within Emeralds
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: Before Sasori left Suna, he met a mysterious pink haired kunoichi. However things start to take a turn for the worst when she dies by the 3rd Kazekage's hand. Hatred, and anger engulf the red headed puppet master, causing him to kill the Kazekage. With that, many years pass when he meets another pink haired kunoichi that nearly kills him. (NO chapters are missing)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura could hear the beat of her heart as she was fighting Akasuna no Sasori. In some ways she was surprised she was still even alive after hours, and hours of fighting the puppet master. Luckily she was not alone, she had Lady Chiyo to pull the strings for her, however that didn't mean that this battle wasn't the hardest thing Sakura had ever done.

She gasped for breath for a few seconds before Sakura heard Sasori say something she wasn't quite expecting. "Hmph," Said the Puppet Master,"You are just like her... Strong, wise, fire burning green eyes, and petal pink hair,"

Now Sakura was entirely confused, cocked brows in all. "What?" She questioned, "What the heck are you taking about?" Now very angered. "First you try to kill me then you compliment me, and tell me I'm like someone you used to know?" Sakura retorted back, screaming with pure hatred. Sasori smirked at that, knowing he angered her.

Sasori then slipped off his cloak, and started to rise of the poisonous rope that was attached to his chest, and chuckled darkly. "I'll let you know someday, just you wait Sakura," He said with eyes shaded by his red locks, looking away.

'Wait a second... Did Sasori just say my name?' She thought completely shocked. Soon shock quickly turned to anger, and she was soon running a mad dash toward Sasori. "How dare you call me by name you emotionless bastard!" She yelled at him, with chalkra an enhanced fist. She soon hit him, which she wasn't expecting at all. It was almost like he wanted her to do that. His puppet body was now scattered everywhere. Sakura stood there shocked, eyes wide staring at the pieces of wood. Did she actually just hit the Puppet Master, and get away from it? No, Sasori would never be so foolish.

She soon leaped back towards Lady Chiyo. The old puppet lady was almost unfazed when she said the next words, "It's not nearly over yet my dear, not at all," She said while staring at the parts.

As soon as she had said that the wooden body parts comeback together again, and Sasori was soon staring at them with cold blooded eyes filled with insanity. She knew that all sense of sanity still left in him was gone. His normal chocolate brown eyes had nothing left in them. Even for a puppet like himself, Sakura felt almost sad at that, somehow.

Sasori soon brought out his trump card, the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. Shadows soon enveloped the sky, Sakura furrowed her brow. At the same time she felt the chalkra strings on her body disappear. "Lady Chiyo?" She asked concerned.

Lady Chiyo furrowed her brow as well, and said, " Well my dear I have my trump card to!" She then released her card, the White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. Sakura then smirked, and started towards Sasori's puppet collection, smashing as many as physically possible, while dodging the blades that were equipped to them, as to not get poisoned.

At this Sasori was showing the fact that he was clearly annoyed. This girl was just like that girl. It was like her clone. It was true though that this girl had clearly no idea what he was talking about when it came to the other though. He also knew this body was going to die during this fight, he knew it, however gave no hint to the other two.

Quickly the hundred puppets were all in splinters by Sakura's now bleeding fists. She was breathing heavily now, much of her chalkra spend. Scratches scattered her previous flawless white skin, now stinging very painfully.

Before Sakura could even blink a katana now struck her abdomen, with inhuman like force. Sasori was not very pleased, he really didn't want to kill this girl, for she reminded him of her. He heard her grunts of pain, and could see the fire in her eyes leave for a just a second. He also saw the old hag, with a scared look plastering her face. He smirked at that. Almost immediately he released the katana from the girl, causing her to scream in pain, he cringed at that. However she was soon healing herself, and the old hag struck her in the leg with yet another antidote. He knew exactly what was going to happen next, and he didn't want to wait for the inevitable. Just as he started to smirk the Mother and Father puppets had pierced his heart, with two poisoned katanas.

"What? Whats with the smirk you lifeless bastard?" Sakura yelled while healing herself.

Sasori nearly rolled his eyes at the rude, yet true remark, 'There she goes, cursing me yet again.'

"I still am going to find you again Sakura, someday and tell you what I was talking about earlier..." He said just loud enough just for her to hear. He knew this wasn't his end, not even close. "However, until then I have a reward for you, in ten days time, one of my spies that has much information revolving Orochimaru will meet me at the Tenchi Bridge in grass country... However I don't think..."

He never finished. Sakura gasped. It was over. The most exhilarating time in Sakura's life was now over. She collapsed on her knees, and sighed. Sakura, however still questioned what the Puppet Master was talking about though, he said that they would see each other again, but how? He was dead. His lifeless body was right before her very own life filled one.

Sakura soon dismissed the thought, turned to Lady Chiyo, and smiled happily. "It's over Lady Chiyo," She said. The Elder merely nodded, resealed the puppets, and turned toward the opening of the cave. Sakura followed, leaving the shell of a once human Puppet Master.

* * *

Sasori awoke from his decades long rest. His vision was blurred. Well, after all it has been well over twenty years since he has truly human. He could hear his stomach growl quietly, and found that he could see clearly once again.

He looked around the room and noticed that there was a small fireplace, that was still burning. He also found that there was a distinct chill in the air. He saw that there was no windows what so ever. While his eyes wandered around the room he found that he was not alone. For there was Anare, his trusty servant, that was once his student, meditating in her chair. She was at least 25 by now, but she looked almost exactly the same as she did 10 years ago, long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, and normal purple kunoichi cloths she always wore. He smirked at his student cleverness. She had also become immortal herself as well. However her method was different then simply becoming a puppet.

'She must have been reading though my journals,' Sasori thought. 'Or some type of Jutsu perhaps?'

After that thought he slowly, and most exhaustingly rose from bed, and into a sitting position. From the sudden movement Anare jumped from her mediation stance into a fighting one. Then just as quickly sighed, regaining her normal cocky posture, grinned at her former teacher. "So," She began nonchalantly," You finally died?"

She had ended the question in a tone of mockery, in which he had never enjoyed. Sasori glared at the girl, but she didn't even flinch, she just chuckled, and said, "You have no idea how boring it's been waiting for you finally wake up, ya know," She said in a bored tone, yet with a twinge of annoyance.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Che! Now she's starting to talk like me when I'm annoyed, oh wait, I am!" Sasori fumed in his mind, still showing a bored look of his face.

He was surprised he hadn't killed this girl long ago, when he still had the chance. However he couldn't no matter how badly he wanted to, and she knew that. This girl was too important, he needed her to keep his human self alive enough to still be here after his other half died. Anare was a puppeteer, and a medical ninja, a formidable one for both, but Sasori would never say that aloud.

"Enlighten me," Sasori said with a bored tone, while rubbing his eyes, "Where did you take me this time?"

Many years ago when they both still had aging bodies, Anare would often drag him to places with powerful people, so he could make more human puppets. Anare always loved dragging the puppet master around, for she loved see new places in the world.

Anare suddenly turned serious, "We're in the Land of Snow, however just as you requested, no where near Yukigakture." She said in an almost whisper. Sasori narrowed him eyes at the girl. She was never truly serious unless something was problematic.

He soon got rid of the thought as he heard his stomach growl. He was now even more annoyed by this situation, as Anare was now laughing at him from his predicament. She stopped mid laugh when she forgot to ask something very important. She suddenly nearly screamed it, "Wait a second! Who the hell killed you? Your like, unbeatable, let alone immortal in your puppet state!"

Sasori cringed at the sudden outburst, now furious at the blonde haired girl. "Just get me some food then I shall tell you of a girl I met, and my reunion with my old hag. Also, don't keep me waiting."

Even though his mood wasn't in the highest of sprits, he was too tired to start an unneeded argument.

She smiled, hearing that trademark statement out of the puppet master. She decided to annoy him a little more by giving him a solute, and saying, "Right away, Sasori-Sama!" Soon racing out of the room leaving a very fuming Sasori.

* * *

After the three days trudging though Suna, and the few days just to get back into Konoha Sakura was completely exhausted. Physically because of the journey, and her battle with Akasuna no Sasori. Emotionally, because of Lady Chiyo's sacrifice, and her bringing Gaara back from the dead.

As she lay down for bed that night in Konoha, she still wondered what Sasori was talking about when they said they would meet again. After all she and Lady Chiyo had killed him. His puppet body was still laying in that cave in River Country, after all. However she still couldn't shake that thought.

It was almost like she had wanted to see him again. 'Wait what?' She thought as she stared at her ceiling blushing.

'I hate that lifeless bastard!' She thought trying to convince herself.

_'Hehe you like Sasori don't cha?' _ Inner Sakura asked mischievously.

"Like hell I do!" She screamed, not realizing until too late that she had said it aloud. She blushed even more.

_'Oh please both of us know that he's incredibly hot!' _Inner retorted back_._

Well, at least that they could agree on. However it wasn't only that, that puzzled her. What he said was getting to her even more than Inner getting on her nerves. What he said made almost no sense, and why he had said it Sakura didn't get. "Well, all I know right now is that I need to get some sleep, and tell Lady Tsunade about my quest to grass country."

That is if she wanted to have someone go with her.

* * *

When Anare soon left the room, all happiness from her disappeared. It wasn't because of Sasori being back, she was happy for him to finally be awake again after so long. However, all she showed right now was an act. For Anare was helplessly in love with the Puppet Master's partner in the Akatsuki. Yes, that's right everyone, she loved Deidara, the psychotic bomb master mind, the one that had been quietly helping her with Sasori for almost over three years.

She soon felt her eyes water, but didn't dare let them flow. She didn't want Sasori to suspect anything out of her. It was hard enough to gain his trust the first time, and she didn't want to break that. For she couldn't tell him about her feelings of Deidara, and about what they fought about last time they met. Which, sadly was over a month ago...

She soon dismissed those unhelpful thoughts, and grabbed Sasori's favorite soup, Miso. She felt the warmth of it, steaming up to her face, causing her to shiver.

"It's far to cold in this place..." She mumbled silently, partially annoyed.

Why Sasori had even thought of this place was mind boggling. It was true though that he had indeed hated the climate of his hidden village, but even so, this place was just _too_ cold. She soon realized that she was lost in her train of thought, then just as quickly looked at the clock. She's been here for twenty minutes! She panicked, and then raced out of the kitchen and down the hall to Sasori's room.

'Oh God, oh God! Sasori is going to be pissed!' She thought panicking, while running down the chilly halls.

When she opened the door, she found a kunai heading straight for her head. She yelped, and ducked making sure to not spill the still hot soup.

"That's for making me wait so damn long," He stated, glaring at the blonde haired kunoichi, who just sweat-dropped at her predicament. She noticed that he was now sitting in a desk with a rather bored posture. "Also, Anare, I would like you to retrieve my puppets, from the former Akatsuki base in river county. It shouldn't be too hard to find," He ordered more than asked.

With that, she put the soup on the desk, and went back to the doorframe leaning against it, with a cocky smirk tugging at her lips. "You know, you still have to tell me how you died. By the way, Sasori-Sama, Deidara will be here soon to give you back your puppets."

Sasori glared at the girl for his unneeded nickname, but soon dismissed it, and cocked a brow. He was a bit confused as to why she had mentioned Deidara. When the hell did they meet?

"What? You don't honestly think I could stay out here in snow country, for years with no one to talk to, and nothing to do?" She stated, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasori just nodded calmly, and started on his soup.

"Now can you please tell me how you died?" She asked annoyed from having to wait.

Sasori smirked, and told his story. She noticed the times he said the name "Sakura" he seemed to start off in a daze, but she wasn't entirely sure. After awhile, she decided to get a bit more comfortable, so she sat on the floor, no matter how cold is was.

After what was seemed like years, Sasori was finished. The entire time all she did was nod. Which was surprising to Sasori, she usually at least asks a few questions here and there, but didn't this time. Not once. She must have enjoyed my hearing about my fight with Sakura, and my old hag. "Soooo," She starts, "Your telling me that you got beat by a girl, and your grandmother?" She said with a mischievous grin.

Sasori glared at the girl, but Anare didn't care, Sasori's glare was something that she had grown accustomed to over the years. "Well," She says while getting up from the floor, starting to stretch, "When do you plan to meet her again?

Sasori actually hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He then face-palmed at his problem. Anare wasn't going to leave him alone until he brought her here as least to meet her, but that was preposterous! He had no need to bring her here unless...

Sasori got out of his chair, and left the room, leaving a very confused Anare behind. "I'm guessing you have a plan then?" She shouted to Sasori, looking out of the door with just her head sticking out.

'Yes, indeed I do have a plan, however I would need my puppets to do so,' he thought while pacing the kitchen and dinning room. That was when he felt a familiar chalkra signature right outside. One that he knew all to well.

"Oi! He heard a voice say, "I'm freezing out here, un!" Said the same voice, that was now pounding on the main door. Sasori chuckled, almost glad to hear Deidara's annoying tone once again.

Sasori then decided it was best to get as far away from the door as possible. 'All things considered, I'd much prefer to not get blown to pieces when I just wakened," Sasori thought, leaping towards the doorway to the patio, which was on the opposite side of the main entrance.

Just as he finished his thought he a small explosion scattered near the doorway, causing Anare to quickly come to his side. Seeing a smirking Deidara now coming into the now blown up doorframe Sasori frowned, he knew what was going to happen next. Anare was standing next to him bangs covering her eyes, but he could see the veins popping out of her head.

"Ahhhh Sasori no Danna. Your back from the dead so soon, yeah?" He said with his trademark smirk.

Anare growled by Sasori's side, and soon popped her head out with a severely angered look, and said, "You freaking bastard!" She growled."You dare make my door explode like it's nothing? It's the dead of winter in snow country! Your such a lunatic!"

Deidara who always wore a smirk suddenly frowned, he didn't like when she yelled at him like that. Deidara then quickly took a scroll from his cloak, and threw it to Sasori. He then motioned for Deidara to come over, while telling Anare to leave. She scoffed at them both mumbling too herself as she walked down the hall, steam still rising from her head.

When Sasori heard a door slam, he told Deidara of his plans to meet up with a certain pink haired kunoichi. When Sasori was done Deidara cocked his brow. He was shocked that he cared enough to actually let this girl live after killing him, let alone telling her the story. The story that changed Sasori into a lifeless murdered, but as it may seem, Sasori seemed to respect the pink haired girl Sakura with this secret story that so few know.

Deidara then smiled mischievously at the puppet master, gaining him a cold glare from his former partner. Deidara then nudged his arm, grinning from ear to ear saying, "Heh he! Sasori no Danna is getting soft, yeah!"

Sasori then glared at the bomber, using one of his chalkra stings to grab a newly sharpened knife from the kitchen. Then within a matter of nanoseconds he was behind Deidara with a knife at his throat, making Deidara grin once again, and replied, "I'll take that as a yes then, un."

With that Sasori simply sighed, removing the knife from his neck, and walked out the newly exploded doorway, telling Anare to get the house back in order, while grabbing a few extra things, with Deidara soon following him to find the girl named "Sakura".

* * *

Once dawn approached Sakura left on her journey to grass country. The thing was she was leaving alone. She now knew what Sasori had meant now, well at least she hoped she was right. As she was jumping from tree to tree, no one had attacked her. Not even a gang of worthless thieves. It was a bad omen, and she knew it.

* * *

**First edited chapter. Will do more. **

This was originally 3 chapters, but I thought that they were much too short so I made them 1.

This is my first story, and yes I like to add my own characters and such, like Anare. The next chapter will be on Tenchi Bridge, and that battle.

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	2. Chapter 4

It was a four day journey to the Tenchi Bridge, and Sakura was nearing the end of her journey. She only had a few more minutes until she got there, and she was not going to chicken out. At that thought she grinned. Then she remembered that she had no backup if something happened, or went wrong, she then frowned, reaching a her destination. She then jumped down from the tree, and transformed herself into Sasori's puppet Hiruko, cloths, voice, and all. With that, she simply waited on the bridge for this so called spy, while trying to look as irritated as possible.

She then noticed a certain chalkra signature, then a "release" came from somewhere behind her, turning back into her usual red shinobi outfit, with a poof. Then she widened her eyes when she heard someones breath at her neck. "Nice to see you again... Sakura," Said a voice, causing Sakura to shiver. She knew exactly who that voice was.

She then turned around abruptly, starring wide at the once dead puppet master. "H-How?" She whispered almost scared.

Her prediction was right. He was still alive, but actually human. He seemed exactly the way he was before, still having a bored look on his face. However he also seemed a bit more gentler, and not as merciless from his tone. She also noticed that instead of an Akatsuki cloak he wore a long black sleeved shirt, with elbow guards; Long pants, nee guards, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, which seemed a little out of place to her.

He smirked at her half scared, half puzzled face. Gaining a growl from the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura then opened her mouth, but was interrupted when purple cloaked man came into view. She then stood next to Sasori with a determined look plastering her face. Sasori then walked up to the cloaked man, while asking, "Were you followed?"

The spy then looked up. Sakura gasped at what she saw. It was Orochimaru's servant Kabuto! He then replied with a no, Sasori nodded. "I have a few questions for you then," Sasori started. "Where is your current base, and where would I be able to find Sasuke Uchiha?"

Kabuto then told him that it was dead north of here, and that Sasuke was in the base, along with Orochimaru.

When he finished, he ducked his head, for there was a kunai headed straight for him. Sasori was not pleased by this, and growled at Kabuto,"You told me that you weren't followed!" Kabuto then went right beside Sasori, chalkra in his hands. When Orochimaru came of the shadows, Sakura gasped, while Sasori's eyes filled with hatred. Kabuto then smirked, going straight for Sasori, hitting him right in the chest, but suddenly he turned to wood. Kabuto gritted his teeth, and leaped back to Orochimaru, who had a distorted smile on his face, eying Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura then felt a shadow envelope her. Looking back, she found Sasori standing just mere centimeters from her back, looking curiously at her. "You will assist me, after all I told you of this meeting, and I still need to tell you something very important, something that will indeed take time," He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver once again. She then nodded, cheeks tinted red from their proximity from each other. Sasori then spoke, "Heh, perhaps I have a helper? Sasori smirked," Or two? Deidara!" He yelled making Deidara his, "Partner" jump out of some bushes, almost franticly.

"Kami! You scared me, yeah. Don't usually hear you yell, un" Deidara said with an almost scared look on his face.

Sakura cocked a brow at this. This was the guy that beat Gaara. Gaara! The freaking Kazekage! He got scared by Sasori just yelling at him? Whats wrong with this guy? Shouldn't he be all I'm-way-stronger-then-you, and all that?

"Deidara," Sasori said, while glaring at Orochimaru,"Take care of my "spy" along with Sakura. I've got Orochimaru all to myself," Anger flooded his eyes, Sakura winced at that.

"Alright, un," Deidara replied while smirking, creating a clay bird for himself to fly with.

He then looked at Sakura grinning, and told her, "Heh, so your the famous Sakura that my Danna has been talking about, I also heard that you were the one who caused his death, yeah. Well, if your so ungodly strong then I dare you to help me kick this guys ass into next week," Deidara grinned pointing to Kabuto who just gritted his teeth more. Sakura grinned happily at Deidara, glad to be considered strong. That's when Sasori glared at him, gaining a chuckle out of him.

Sasori then decided to get away from the brat, and charged towards Orochimaru puppet scrolls in his hands. When he was about ten feet from them he saw Kabuto trying to slice him in half, but failed miserably when Sasori simply leaped out of the way, and behind the two.

"You can't kill me that easily," He retorted in his usual bored tone, while releasing his favorite puppet, the 3rd Kazekage, from his scroll. He could hear Sakura shocked voice in the background, saying that she had destroyed the puppet, in which he smirked at.

"Orochimaru, I believe that we have a score to settle," He said calmly,"Without others," He said eying Kabuto.

Orochimaru licked his lips with is long tongue, and said,"Indeed, we do."

With that, they took off making sure to distance themselves from each other. When the three could no longer see them, Kabuto turned to them chalkra igniting from his right arm.

Sakura did NOT want to stay here, she wanted to help Sasori! She was grateful that Deidara had said such pleasant words to her, but she didn't exactly feel like getting blown up today. With that, she leaped up to Deidara's clay bird. Deidara however already knew what the girl was thinking when she leaped up here. "Oi, how long exactly do you plan on staying, and helping me, un?" He questioned, with his usual smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened at his question, but soon she smiled at what he said. He was far smarter than he had led her to believe. "Only long enough for him to not notice that I left," She replied while pointing to Kabuto, who was watching them fly in circles above the bridge.

Deidara then shoved his hand into pocket full of clay quickly making a spider, and filling it full of chalkra. Right before he dropped it onto the bridge, he told Sakura to leave as soon as smoke appeared.

"Art," He said calmly, "Is an explosion!" He yelled while doing a hand sign.

With that the bridge exploded, causing Kabuto to fall backward in the opposite direction of where Orochimaru, and Sasori were. While at the same time, Sakura jumped off the bird, landing at the edge of the bridge, just before it collapsed completely. With that she ran off in the direction of the two other ninja, masking her chalkra completely. Wondering one simple question, 'Why the hell do I want to help the lifeless bastard?' She asked herself completely annoyed.

* * *

Sasori was in trouble. Both Orochimaru and himself knew it. He was running out of chalkra, he could probably last another ten minutes before he wouldn't be able to hold the puppet any longer. He sneered at Orochimaru for making him be in such a bind, getting a creepy grin from his opponent. Then with a twitch of his fingertips he released another pyramid of iron sand at the snake man. Just a few seconds before it could strike Orochimaru put up a barrier, three in fact. This jutsu was one of the snake man's were huge stone walls, about fifty feet in height, with creepy looking monster faces. When the iron sand connected it barely left a scratch, leaving a very flustered red head.

"Che!" Sasori growled, "This is really starting to bug me."

He needed something stronger than iron, but where in the world would he be able to find anything strong enough right now? Sasori then realized what he had to do, the problem was she wasn't here right now. Or so he thought.

* * *

Sakura soon arrived to where Sasori and Orochimaru were, but was still hiding in the trees, not wanting to get involved unless Sasori figured out that she was around from her chalkra presence, while at the same time hiding it from Orochimaru. Sakura was shocked at what she saw, from the looks of things they have been at it for hours, which was not the case. It hasn't even been an hour! This place was usually covered with trees as far as the eye can see, but nope this place was dirt, rock, and sand. The two basically created a gigantic hole in the middle of a nice forest!

She then saw that Sasori was completely exhausted from the battle, and she couldn't blame him. He's only been in his human body for what? A few days? Just maybe. She almost felt bad for him. _Almost._ She also saw that the 3rd Kazekage was creating a pyramid of sand. Sakura smirked at that, this was almost over, unless Orochimaru had some type method of get away from those death traps. She doubted it to. When the sand was a complete pyramid, it was hurtled towards the snake man. Just moments before it hit, Orochimaru created some type of stone barrier. Sakura cocked a brow at the barrier, they looked like some type of messed up monsters.

'How weird...' Sakura thought.

When the iron sand finally hit, she was even more shocked to see that it had not even given the barrier the slightest bit of a dent. She looked at Sasori who clearly wanted to get this over with, and she chuckled a bit at his reaction, she figured she might as well help him, all things considered her fists were probably stronger than than those stupid walls of Orochimaru's anyway.

With that thought in mind she raced down towards the puppet master, grinning from ear to ear. The puppet master quickly saw her, and stared at her bored with a bored look, hoping that she picked up on whats happened, and that he needed the help. Sasori felt defeated at that thought. Never in his life has he actually _needed _something from anyone, let alone their help on a matter.

When she reached him, her grin turned even bigger. She put her hands on her hips, and smiled at him cockily, "So," She began, smiling like an idiot, "You need my help don't cha?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the girl before him, "Not entirely, your strength is more of what I need than you exactly," Sakura scowled at his response, but quickly dismissed it, looking at the barriers.

She sighed, and turned to him, "Well, let's just get this over shall we?" She asked him calmly.

Sasori nodded, "Indeed."

Sasori then sealed his Kazekage puppet away. Sakura looked at it quite annoyed by its being here.

"Che! Do you mind telling me how the hell you still have that _thing _around, even though I completely destroyed it!" Sakura said to the puppet master fuming.

Sasori smirked at her reaction, "A story for another time and place Sakura."

Just hearing her name out of the puppeteers mouth sent shivers down her spine. She loved it, but would never _ever_ repeat it aloud. She had to admit, she almost liked this guy. In a friend way that is.

With that, he attached chalkra strings to her body. "Ready?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, a determined smiled spread across her face. Green eyes flaring with determination, drive, and the desire to win at all costs. Sasori did particularly enjoy the pinketts expressions during their last battle, but even more so now that they were working together.

With a flick of his finger Sakura was moving, fast! Sakura was amazed at how fast she was going, she felt stronger, and more powerful with each passing second that Sasori controlled her. She loved the feeling a lot more than what she had thought she would.

She was about fifty yards from where the barriers were, and with her current speed she was going to hit it about what, two seconds? 'Two...One...' She thought as she gained chalkra in her fists, jumping in the air, and slamming the barrier; channeling her chalkra into the stupid wall to finally break into a million pieces. _Maybe more. _

In a matter of seconds the barrier was in rubble. Sakura smiled at her work, 'Heh, beat that Sasori! Now this is art! Being able to crush something with just your fists! Ha!'

She then leaped back to Sasori who was about thirty feet away now. She smiled happily at the now human puppet master, "Well? What do you think?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the girl, and retorted back, "What do I think? I _know _that by now you should be almost done with the other two instead of conversing with me girl."

She frowned at him, thinking that he should be at least a happy that she was helping him. Little did she know that Sasori has always been impressed by the girls strength, not that he would even admit it aloud.

"Che!" She grunted annoyed by Sasori's rude remark "Well then, then move me," She said challengingly, crossing her arms.

Sasori smirked, "With pleasure," He then flicked his fingers, making Sakura move once again. An angered look spread across her face. She then raced back to the wall smashing it with more anger than before.

He then figured that this is more than likely how she got her anger out, he thought about it, and was convinced. A sincere smile spread across his lips. He chuckled at the thought.

When she crushed the last one in pieces, they both saw Orochimaru fly backward. They also heard a loud boom echo across the valley. They all looked to where the noise came from, and saw an exhausted Kabuto running toward then at record breaking pace. They also found an overjoyed Deidara flying about on his clay bird, clearly playing cat, and mouse with Kabuto. Sakura chuckled a little, while Sasori smirked at the sight.

With an opportunity Sasori threw a poisoned needle at Orochimaru. Orochimaru moved as fast as he could, but still inevitably got hit by the needle in the arm. He grunted in pain, and fell on his knees, Kabuto then put an arm around him to help him up, and before Sakura could smash their faces in with her fists, Kabuto smirked at them, threw something invisible at Sakura, waved goodbye, and teleported off. The moment they left, Sakura slowly slipped into unconsciousness, she noticed that right before she hit the ground something soft caught her, and pulled her close.

* * *

**Second edited chapter.**

What did you guys think? :D Sasori was a little rude to Sakura in this chapter, but you guys all know how he can be. Hehe :)

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	3. Chapter 7

Sakura did not know what to think of this place. From the looks of things it was not very peaceful, with Deidara and Anare being around. On the contrary though Sasori was obviously the stronger of the three. Not accounting for herself, but she was more than likely was not going to be the one to get into an argument with the bomb terrorist. All things considered she didn't exactly feel like dying at the hands of an explosion, that Deidara somehow considered art.

She was now laying in bed very anxious to know what other intentions the puppet master has in store. He was evil after all. Sakura could never actually believe that the only reason he took her here was because of that stupid story that he had procrastinated in telling her. She was halfway thinking that she wanted to leave, but on the other hand she didn't particularly mind the idea of staying in this room. It was quite comfortable. That thought in mind, she scowled to herself, and rolled over in bed so that her was face first in a pillow. She groaned, feeling very anxious, and bored.

She couldn't use her chalkra, so she couldn't heal herself, so she couldn't walk, so she couldn't read. Sakura groaned again at that thought, turning so she was facing the ceiling. She wished Anare would come back at the very least. It's been at least three hours since Deidara had dragged her off to who knows where. She half felt bad for the girl. Thinking back Anare probably could've used her chalkra strings to have the blonde male put her down, but instead she didn't. That confused Sakura. It's almost like she wanted it that way, perhaps?

She looked to the clock, thinking that she was in her thoughts for at least ten minutes, but saw that it hadn't even been a minute. She growled at the clock, and slapped it away in a fit of anger. Realizing that she still was overly strong even in the state she was in, the clock broke the window, and it sailed away with a whoosh. Leaving a now five foot gap, where a once beautiful window once stood.

The room then felt like freezer. She hadn't realized from the darkness of the window that she was in a place that had snow! What the hell? How the hell was she in Snow Country! She was so far away from Konoha! How long has she been knocked out?

She then felt the icy air on her skin, causing her to yelp, and cover herself in her blankets. Now she really smelt of pine needles. Not only that, she smelt like Sasori... Sakura blushed madly at that thought.

She could feel the goosebumps trail her skin. She was getting cold. Fast! Just how north were they? They had to be at a hight altitude for it to be _this_ bad. Not only that she normally enjoyed the cold, and at the very least she didn't get goosebumps this fast. She was going to get hyperthermia if she stayed like this long.

She was getting colder by the minute, she was starting to panic. Should she call for someone? Was anyone even here? She decided to go with her gut feeling. She gulped, and hoped for the best. She then decided to call for Sasori, since he was the one to bring her here.

"SASORI!" She screamed at the top her lungs.

* * *

When Anare was "abducted" as she called it, by Deidara, he basically destroyed half the castle by his clay. When she had finally gotten away from his grasp, she was running everywhere in this Kami forsaken castle, the problem was that they both knew it like the back of their hands. All the rooms, libraries, kitchens, livingrooms and even trap doors. And yes I did just say trap doors.

It's been like this for about two and a half hours, Anare was pretending to be afraid of Deidara just because she found this quite enjoyable. She liked the idea of Deidara chasing her. She could have stopped him anytime she wanted. However he didn't know that, she has never fought him before. He probably just thought that she was a ninja that loved Sasori since she's helped him for twenty years, but no that wasn't the case. She loved Deidara, not Sasori. Well, she did love Sasori, but like in a brother, or teacher kind of way.

She was running from one of the many living rooms into the grand entrance. The thing was, Sasori just arrived back. The happiness that was there left immediately when she saw him. He could see the damage from the outside. His bangs covered his eyes, making him even more mysterious in a way that told people to stay away.

Anare stopped dead in her tracks, and was now really scared for her life. When Sasori was angry, no, furious, things got, well in a word, horrifying. Well at least she was immortal now... In a way...

Deidara also saw Sasori, and he had the same expression as Anare, he knew that he was going to get it. Bad! Since he was the one that blew up nearly half of the castle.

Thats when they all heard Sakura scream,"SASORI!"

They all looked at each other in a state of confusion, and horror. What could've happened to Sakura they all thought.

"Anare," Sasori started, his voice deathly calm, eyes now showing " When was the last time you checked on Sakura?" He asked, his tone calm, but eyes deadly.

Anare gulped, "Uhhh," She said now looking at the clock, her eyes widened, "Uhh, a-about t-three hours ago..." She said scratching her head, scared for her life.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at the girl in front of him. He watched her halfway cower in fear. He had just gotten back from getting some work done, that needed doing, and when he arrives home he's now in a nearly destroyed castle, and Sakura screaming his name. He growled at the two blondes, telling them to stay put in a sharp tone that made them gulp. He then raced to Sakura's room, looking calm, but inside he was worried. He wondered what could've made her scream so loud, could someone have made their into the castle? No, its not possible, unless its himself, Deidara, or Anare. No one else knows of this place, and even if anyone did he would make sure he would rid of them.

When he reached her door. He reached into his pockets, the Kazekage was their just incase he need him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance for himself even being worried over the girl. He wasn't used to human emotions, not only that he hated them, they made people weak. At least what he tells himself, ever since he saw Sakura that day in River Country, he was starting to change his thoughts on that, bit by bit.

With that, he opened the door to Sakura's room, and found that it was deathly cold in there. He saw that the window farthest away from the door was shattered, and that snow was starting to form inside of the room. He could see his breath too. 'How long has she been like this?' He asked himself. He found a pile of blankets on the bed, and quickly ran to its side. He pulled the blankets off until he found a shivering, and just barely conscious Sakura. "Sakura," He whispered. She barely gave him a glance, and nodded to him, eyes closed. He then took the blankets off her, and grabbed her from off the bed. He held her bridal style.

She was so cold, it worried him, but being the prideful person her was, he didn't show it. However his eyes deceived him. Sakura's half conscious form could see the desperation, and worry in his eyes. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, and wrapped her hands on his neck, her touch deathly cold. She then slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

When Sasori saw that her eyes closed, he ran as fast as he could to the ground floor, to get her warm again.

* * *

Well did any of you ever think of Sasori being worried? I personally never really did. In the next few chapters I promise I will tell you the Story of Sacora! I promise! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it in this chapter, but then my mind went off track, and it ended this way...

Also I will add more dialogue with Deidara, I know I have been procrastinating on him, but he will have more dialogue! Same with Sasori.. I made him barely speak at all... I feel terrible about that!

Remember people that I am only 13 here ;)

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	4. Chapter 8

Sakura awoke to darkness. Complete darkness to be exact. She had no idea where she was. At first she thought that she was still dreaming, however a constant wispy noise traveled throughout the area. Sakura knew that she was in a bed, that smelled exactly like her room, but a little more fresh, as if it was there just a few hours ago.

Sakura's eyes widened, and blushed at the thought. She turned over so that her face was in the pillow, and groaned quietly. Sasori... He was the one that had took her from her room. Facially he looked calm, however his eyes always tell what he's saying. From his eyes he looked scared, which Sakura found quite odd. It's not like he actually like liked her right? After all he is a ex-Akatsuki.

Sakura turned again, so that her body was sideways. She was saddened by that thought. If only he had never joined that damn Akatsuki. 'Heh, if he never joined he wouldn't look so hot," She thought smirking. Inner snickered, and said, 'True that,'

Sakura rolled her eyes, and smiled at that thought. She still couldn't see a thing. She also could tell that her chalkra was still nearly depleted. So she still couldn't heal herself.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed by this situation. She couldn't be very productive at all in this state. However she also knew that she couldn't do anything until she was well again. She then felt a little twinge of irony, for she was the one always telling others not to push themselves when their injured. She scoffed at that thought.

What to do, what to do? 'Well, I suppose I could call for Sasori again,' She thought grinning. She then sat up, but immediately fell back down again. She was dizzy, and soon saw stars. "Well, then it's no wonder now, why he put me in a room that's freaking pitch black," Sakura whispered, aggravated.

"Ugh! Just great I have a fever, can't use my chalkra, and I don't exactly know what to do!" She said loudly, looking up at darkness.

"Oi! I don't like it either, yeah!" Said an all to familiar voice, making Sakura's eyes widen.

Sakura immediately went to the defensive. She knew Deidara wasn't the one to joke with, not unless your Anare or Sasori. She furrowed her brows, and jumped out of bed with all her strength, breathing heavily.

"What the heck are you doing here Iwa?" She said angerly, taking her defensive stance. She knew that even though he had helped her once before things could've changed. She knew that all too well on to be too trustful thanks to her once black eyed friend.

"What the hell do you think your doing, yeah?" Deidara yelled back annoyed, turning a light on, making her wince at the sudden brightness.

Sakura was panting, and she was very warm, dizziness starting to take her over. She truly did hate being the weak one. Truly. Madly. Deeply. Nothing made her more angry then her own weaknesses. Thats why she has been training with Tsunade for two years.

He could see the fire in her eyes, and knew immediately that she thought that he was the enemy. He smirked, and chuckled halfheartedly. "You still think I'm a threat, even though I helped you before?" He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak either, which surprised Sakura slightly.

Sakura smirked as well, "Well all of you Akatsuki are the same aren't you? Never trustworthy," She stated.

Deidara huffed at the girl's untrustfulness, and yelled something that Sakura wasn't quite expecting, "Can't you tell from what I'm wearing that I can't stand the Akatsuki, un? I loath that kami forsaken group of mongrels, yeah!"

Sakura's eyes widened at that statement, and let herself drop to the floor, deciding that he was right from even helping Sasori with Orochimaru in the first place. After all why would he even help Sasori if he _wanted_ to be apart of the Akatsuki.

Sakura then dropped the topic from her mind, bring a new one in. Should she have Deidara help her up? After all it's not like she could really get up anyway, just standing gave her nothing up useless pain.

When she dropped to the floor Deidara was surprised to say the least. He wasn't expecting for her to drop her all her defenses by him just saying those words. On the other hand, the girl was probably in bad enough shape for her to do that.

"Che! I'm not getting you up, un. Sorry, but I don't exactly want your germs, yeah." Sakura just nodded in understanding.

That's when he said another shocking statement, "I'm sure Sasori will help you though, yeah," He said kneeling down smirking, making Sakura's eyes widen, "SASORI," He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Because of Sakura's current condition, her hearing levels were currently at a hundred twenty percent from their normal, making her cringe from the sudden loud burst. Deidara could see her cringe, and smirked, "Sorry, yeah," Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

They could now both hear the footsteps coming from the doorway behind Deidara. Deidara then put his hands together for a teleportation jutsu, grinning madly. Sakura gasped, "You wouldn't," She stated sternly. The blonde grinned, "I would, yeah," he said before teleporting away still grinning.

Sakura gritted her teeth, and tried to get up before Sasori showed up, failing terribly. She kept falling back on her knees before she could get to her feet. For her legs were wobbling far to much.

Sasori then came in at a perfect time, Sakura just about got up before she fell again. However the puppet master was too fast, and caught her before she fell. She was now staring up at the calm natured red head, hands in fists on his chest, blushing heavily. However hoping that her blush looked like it was coming from her fever. He held her waist, firm, but gently.

"You really should be more careful you know," He stated curtly looking right into her eyes, making her gulp.

"I-I k-know," She replied stuttering.

Sasori sighed, and picked her up bridal style, rolling his eyes. Sakura yelped at the action, and making her blush deepen in shade. He looked at her once more making her heart go crazy in pulse. She wasn't use to such close proximity to others. Sasori then laid her down on the bed, gently.

Sasori may not show it, but her cared about this girl's wellbeing. More than he wanted. Lately he's been questioning his own mental state, for his mind was nearly always on the pinkette before him.

Sasori then put his hands over his eyes, with his elbow cocked on his other arm, and chuckled sadly, "This is what you do to me," he stated aloud.

Sakura was in complete, and utter shock at his words. This man was an S-class criminal! Sasori also never _ever_ let his emotions cloud him. Not only that it was to her. Sakura Haruno. The one that helped kill him. How could he ever say something like_ that_ to _her_? Not that she didn't like hearing it though.

"Sasori," She whispered gently, grabbing his arm that held his face in the process. He looked down to her. However his eyes this time didn't show compassion or love. They showed anger, but quickly changed back to bored.

Sakura looked sadly at him. She didn't know what to do. He then smirked at her, and leaned downward to her ear. Small strands of his red hair fell on her face. She could smell the scent of pine needles from his hair, and it smelled lovely. "Sakura," He started seductively, making her shiver,"Sometime soon I will tell you the Story," He ended, standing up completely, smirking at the redness in her cheeks.

Sakura nodded at his words, wishing that he hadn't said her name the way he did. In actuality whenever Sasori spoke she loved every word, it was like silk. Perfect silk. Not that she would ever admit that aloud.

Sasori then touched her face, staring at her, as if taking in every detail so that he would never forget. His calm demeanor never leaving. Sakura turned her head away so that she couldn't look at him, but still wanting to very badly. She also knew that, that stupid smirk of his was still there. His fingers trailed her jawline, and down to her left collarbone, ending on the shoulder, and then leaving her skin. Sakura nearly groaned from the touch, but never would give Sasori the satisfaction.

She hadn't known that he had left the bedside until a door closed. Now she was alone again. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath, so she was now panting for breath. Her willpower now gone. She then grabbed the brown comforter, and pulled it over her body.

She could still feel Sasori's touch as she slipped into unconsciousness, and glad that he had left, for if he hadn't she would've probably used the last bit of energy to kiss the puppet master. And That's was scared her most.

* * *

Well then, this was a rather long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm happy I put more of Deidara and Sasori's dialogue in there. Also how did you like the moment between Sasori and Sakura? Hehe Loved writing it! Well yeah next chapter is... I don't know I've winged this whole story basically. Will add the Story soon! Promise!

10,000 words now!

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	5. Chapter 9

Sasori knew that he needed to tell her soon, after all thats the whole reason why he brought her here. Right? Even he wasn't sure. He had always been a person who was very decisive. Now, he just didn't know. The girl was changing him, and Anare was starting to figure it out.

As of right now they were in one of the many kitchens that hadn't been destroyed by Deidara's so called art. Sasori would make him clean up the mess later, and make him pay for what he did.

"Akasuna no Sasori! How dare you leave her like that! She is obviously still sick!" Anare shouted at him.

Sasori growled at the blonde in front of him, glaring daggers at her, and slammed his hands onto the granite island in the kitchen, "And your the one who left her alone in the first place!" He seethed through his teeth.

Anare's anger dissolved at his words, making her feel all the more guilty about Sakura. It was her fault after all. She stared at the floor sadly, wishing she hadn't left Sakura alone when ons such bad terms, however how was she suppose to know the window would break?

Deidara shot her an apologetic look, who was sitting on the same side of the island as her, somehow not being the one yelled at. He knew thought that he was going to get a butt whopping from Sasori. Not only that, but Sasori was also was in a terrible mood which makes him even worse off.

"Danna-" Deidara tried, "And you!" Sasori interrupted, "You will repair everything you destroyed here! Use whatever means necessary that don't involve outsiders, and that includes you too Anare. Since you were apart of the massacre," Sasori scolded, at the two blondes before him.

"What?" Anare retorted back, slamming her hands on the granite island as well. "Saso-" She stopped when she noticed Deidara's hand on her shoulder, and the look that said, its ok lets just get started. Anare signed, tossing her anger away.

Sasori looked at the two in front of him, and knew that he had won. He then nodded, "Start in the east wing, and make your way around, fix everything, even the things that you yourselves hadn't broke.

Anare had her mouth open as to protest, but decided against it when she found Deidara already start on his way to the east wing. She groaned annoyed, and slumped her way to Deidara, in an annoyed fashion.

If Sasori wasn't in such a bad mood, he probably would've at least chuckled at the sight Anare was creating, but as things have turned out he doubted he would be in at least in a decent mood for awhile. He sighed, and went to his study, that was in the north tower.

Sasori had always found the castle quite calming during the day, and especially during the night when all the ruckus was gone. Which is mostly Deidara and Anare, his two unlikely allies. He personally enjoyed their company when they weren't messing around, but when they did, things got a little out of hand, even for someone of his caliber. They were like two little kids that could never get enough fun.

At that thought, he wondered how Anare could even stand to get cooped up in this castle for so many years without going absolutely crazy, waiting for him to wake up. He figured it was Deidara, he had found this place about two years into their partnership in the Akatsuki. It was a rather strange day to say the least, however the story is far too long for that of this story.

On that note he had entered his study to find a rather strange sight.

* * *

Sakura had just woken up about five hours after the event with Sasori, and she still was very flustered over the whole ordeal. She stared at the ceiling lost in a train of thought. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of memories, all dating back to about two weeks ago from when she had just met Sasori, to just a few hours ago. The man confused her to no end. First he tries to kill her, next he's alive again, and then he basically asked her to help him in his own way, now he's taking care of her while she's sick, and just a few hours ago he says that she does things to him. She just didn't understand the red head!

Annoyed by her constant thoughts of Sasori, she checks to see how much chalkra she has, and notices that it's gone up just enough for her to walk around. She grins, and slowly gets out from under the covers. When she's on the floor she makes sure she has enough balance, and surely enough, she does!

Sakura was ecstatic! Just a few hours ago she was sicker than a dog, and now she's able to walk with just a little bit of left over dizziness.

Sakura then noticed a pair of cloths, new ones. It was defiantly nice. Anare must have picked it out for her. There was a pair of long brown skinny leggings that seemed pretty thick, compared to others. There was also a skirt that had different tints of tans, about three sections, and came down about mid thigh. She noticed that the top was her normal _Haruno _shirt, with the symbol on the back, that came just above her midriff. There was also dark brown leather gloves that went all the way up to her forearm, with a red strap to tighten them. There was also a long pale pink scarf, along with her usual kunoichi boots.

She loved the ensemble! It was gorgeous, she knew that Ino would've been jealous, and try to take it from her. She giggled at the thought.

When she was done, she realized that Sasori must have ordered Anare to get her new cloths, after all she was sick. They were very comfortable, and very easy to move around in, it also kept her warm in the castle.

She wondered whether or not she should wander the halls, she figured she would probably get lost. She then looked out her window, as far as the eye could see was snow, pure white snow, along with mountains. The sight was actually very beautiful. Sakura smiled, but was still wondering whether or not that she should look around.

She then decided to look around. All things considered, it was a lot better than sitting in here all day.

When Sakura opened her door she found a winding staircase right in front of her. Sakura found that quite odd. She must be in one of the towers or something, Sakura groaned at the realization. "In the highest room in the highest tower, the princess lies to be awaken from her slumber by a handsome prince," Sakura droned, rather annoyed by the irony.

Sakura then waved it off, and went down the stairwell. When she reached the bottom she was met with what seemed to be a crossroads, one way led to a kitchen. One led to a library. One when to a balcony. While the last one lay right in front of her, down a hall that stretched far out.

Sakura honestly really, really, really wanted to go the library, and honestly it seemed huge, however she knew that she had some time on her hands, and decided to take the path that lay in front of her.

Throughout the walk down the hall Sakura noticed quite a bit of old paintings that seemed to have not been touched in centuries. You could barely tell what the person looked like on the portraits. Sakura figured that this place needed a good spruce up, but she didn't exactly have the energy to clean at the moment. She sighed, and kept walking, noting all the rooms that lie in the corridor.

Then Sakura came to another stalemate, it was either go up another set of stairs or, go to the grand ballroom. Sakura figured that she could check that later, and went up the stairs starting the feel the sensation of nausea again, but didn't let it get to her.

The stairwell was exactly like the one for her tower, which didn't surprise Sakura in the least. The only difference was the fact that this side was distinctly colder, making her shiver just a little.

When she reached the top she found a room that did not look like hers. It looked like a study, and beautiful one at that. In the back middle of the room lay a large desk fit for a king, with a rather comfy looking chair behind it. There was also a little living space with two couches on two sides, and a coffee table between them, and two sets of bookshelves all going from one side of the room to the other. There was also a huge window behind the desk overlooking the mountains.

"Waaa!" Sakura said amazed. This place looked better than a Kage's office! She loved it to say the least, and soon found herself in the large chair behind the desk, laying back in it, with her boots on the desk.

_"A girl could get use to this!" _Inner said mischievously.

Sakura laughed at Inners remark, and smirked, "This is livin'," Sakura said happily. "This is probably Sasori's though," Sakura stated.

_"So? He's not here now anyway!" _Inner remarked.

Sakura grinned, "Heh, yeah thats true,"

Thats when Sakura could here footsteps in the hall, and smirked, trying to get even more comfy before someone found her.

Thats when the door opened, it revealing a bored looking Sasori, but quickly changed his expression when he saw Sakura sitting in his chair looking like the queen of the world. "Well, this isn't exactly what I expected," he stated smirking, at her.

Sakura giggled, "I bet,"

Sakura was partly surprised since Sasori hadn't told her to get out of his desk. After all Sasori was very possessive.

That's when Sasori said something Sakura was clearly wasn't expecting, "Well," he stated calmly, sitting on the sofa, and stretching his arms out over it, "Now that your all comfy, would you like to here the Story of Sacora?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock at the mention of the Story, but not only at that, the name. Sakura knew that name all too well.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Next chapter I'm gonna start the story, it will probably be really, really, really long as far as I can tell, since it's going to be in all one chapter, unless it takes me like five days or so I'll cut it in half if it takes me that long.

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	6. Chapter 10

"S-Sa-Sacora?" Sakura stumbled, wide eyed, now sitting up straight in her chair. Sasori looked at her a moment before saying, "Yes, Sacora."

Sakura looked down at her hands for a moment, halfway panicking. "Sacora is my grandmother. She died many years ago in Suna, but we never knew why." Sakura stated shocked.

At that Sasori's calm expression wavered for just a moment before going back to its usual stature. "Sacora, in the time that I had known her, had never told me anything very personal. Most of what she told me is that she was sent there by the Hokage himself. Other things I could only really assume." Sasori stated.

Sakura looked up at Sasori, for a moment, and Sasori took the moment to end that part of the conversation, "This is a rather strange turn of events, indeed. Anyway though, would you like to hear the story of Sacora?"

* * *

Deidara, and Anare were almost done with the east wing, despite the constant freezing wind that draped over their bodies about every second, they didn't mind it too much though. However after awhile they decided that they had done enough so that Sasori wouldn't notice whether or not if they were truly done with everything. They then left to go inform him of their progress.

Anare and Deidara walked in complete silence. Not even in the time that they spend together outside, they had barely spoken to each other. The only things they dared say to each other were that of things that went along with their work in the snowstorm outside.

When they arrived at the door Deidara, and Anare could hear what Sasori was talking about. "Well, now that your all comfy, would you like to hear the story of Sacora?"

Deidara's eyes went wide. Anare could see his expression, and looked at him funny, and whispered to him, "What?"

Deidara then put up a his pointer finger up to his mouth, telling her to be quiet, then put it outward as to say, 'one minute'. Deidara then darted downstairs. Anare was completely confused. She put her arms outward, and silently whispered to herself, "What the heck is he going downstairs for?" Anare then sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, feeling defeated at the lack of information she was given.

When Deidara came back, he was tip toeing up the stairs mischievously, with a huge grin on his face, with a brown lantern in his hand. Anare pointed to it, in a confused fashion. Deidara waved her off, and mouthed, "You'll find out soon, yeah." Winking his seeable eye.

Deidara then open the door, and entered. "Ok the story- Sasori said before, the two blondes walked in. Sasori studied them. Anare looked very confused, while Deidara was holding onto a small brown lantern, with a grin on his face, which was never a good thing.

"Deidara, Anare, are you finished with the east wing?" Sasori asked calmly, but sternly. The two then nodded curtly at him. "Good, now do the-" Sasori started before he was interrupted by Deidara, "Danna, for the story, you should use this!" He said pointing to the lantern.

All the people in the room gave him strange looks, and Deidara sighed, "I get that the girls wouldn't know what this is, but I would've thought that you Danna would've know, yeah," He said depressedly.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at him, "What is it exactly?" He asked sternly. He was starting to get impatient with this matter, he wanted to tell Sakura the Story, already! He barely had enough patience for that.

"This lantern holds the past in its light, I got it awhile back on one of our missions, un. It can show you the story in a different light, then you just simply speaking it aloud, un. It's much more efficient, yeah!" Deidara stated, feeling important.

"Wait so you telling us that, that lantern can actually let us go back in time?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly, un. You can see things, but you can't touch, feel, or change anything, yeah," He responded.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Sasori said impatiently. Deidara rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about his impatience, setting the lantern on the coffee table, and sitting himself down on the opposite side of Sasori. While Anare sat on the one of the arms of the sofa.

Deidara then flicked a switch, and mumbled to himself, "Here goes nothing."

Suddenly all the colors in the room started to stretch out, and change its color, while all the furniture disappeared, making themselves all land on their butts with a thud. Sasori growled at Deidara glaring daggers at him. Sakura did the same, and Anare punched him in the gut, making him roll over in pain. Anare then crossed her arms, and pointed her nose in the air. Sasori smirked at the sight, and gave Anare an approving look.

"Deidara," Sasori asked in very deathly calm tone,"Why did all the furniture go away?" Sasori asked, narrowing his eyes, and getting up.

Deidara could honestly barely speak a word from the punch that Anare landed on him since he hasn't gotten one in awhile, and yes its happened before. Many times. "I-I don't know y-yeah." Deidara said holding his gut while getting up.

The area around them switched to a room, where Sasori stood packing things up. "I remember that day," Sasori stated, feeling like he was in a trace, "So very well."

* * *

**20 Years ago**

* * *

Sasori stood in his study of his house. He could hear the wisps of sand, and wind from inside his room. He could see the stars, and the moon clearly though which he found quite strange. It was an omen that something different was going to happen tonight. Sasori stared at it lone fully. He wanted to become something that could last an eternity, something quite like his beautiful moon. He adored it.

Sasori then felt the need for blood. It has become even greater lately, for he longed for the color these days. He was going to leave tonight. He could see the tower from his little home. He glared at the masterpiece, with gut retching hatred, he hated the village. Something he found himself thinking quite often on lately. However he couldn't help, but admire the beauty of the tower. It was said to be a building that would stand for many centuries.

Sasori left his room, escaping from the window. It was the middle of the night as he stood on top of his home. He could see that a sandstorm was approaching, however Sasori was a good enough shinobi for him to be able to pass it without an issue. He then left off roof from roof, not gaining a problem. He scowled at the lack of security, this was suppose to be a strong village. Not one that could be easily rendered! It truly disgusted him.

He was standing on top of the village border. He had a spy kill everyone of them, even though how much of a thirst he had for the kill, however he knew better than to do something like that. For they could figure out it was probably him.

His red hair danced across his face in the windy night. He could see a little object coming right at him from the desert. He stood there, waiting. Something he truly hated, more than anything. However he knew when to take precaution. He was going to take this kill for himself. He smirked darkly, insanity adorning his normally calm eyes.

The person was coming closer, and closer at a record breaking pace. Flashes of pink followed, and she was now in front of him, panting for breath, but looked at him with determination. It was a girl, a pink haired one. Her cloths were a tattered mess, and scrapes, and bruises scattered her pale skin. Sasori then noticed that her headband was that of the leaf's. She had traveled here from the leaf village? Sasori's calm expression showed, his thirst was gone.

"Are you Sasori of the Redsand?" The girl asked in a serious tone.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at her. Why would a girl go looking for him? He wasn't a person that you can become friends with easily, if even possible. "No." He sated blandly.

The girl looked at him for a moment before replying, "I don't believe that," She stated, "Your Sasori of the Redsand. I know it in my soul. Your the one I've been looking for." She stated, pleading, but still determined.

What the heck did this girl want with him? Looking for him? He was starting to get a little confused by the situation, not only that, but he had to leave. He then started to move forward, not giving the girl a second glance. When he was right beside her he told her, "Looking for demons, will only bring you to hell little girl,"

The girl's eyes went wide in shock, she obviously wasn't expecting that. He was about a foot from the ledge, when she stopped him. "Wait!" She pleaded, he didn't know why he was stopping though, since he didn't usually wait for anyone else, "Your my teacher!"

Sasori then laughed, something the girl was not expecting at all. His face then turned grim, and with inhumane speed he was behind her, and he whispered into her ear, "I don't take students, and you should know that the last one died, a very painful death," That was actually a lie.

The girl's eyes stayed calm, as if being in the face of death wouldn't scare her. Sasori liked the fire in her eyes, he smiled darkly, he then started to grab a kunai from his pouch, but her words stopped him, "I left my village to meet you, my parents are dead, they died the same way yours did. Also with my help, you can see your future." She stated seriously, the fire was still burning in its emerald green.

Sasori wasn't one to believe such nonsense, however he then noticed the crest of 'Haruno,' on her back, and knew that it was true. It was said that the Haruno clan was the original oracles in the beginning days of the shinobi world. They were used in excess during the Shinobi World Wars as well, they were considered your best asset in the game of war.

"I have no need for such a luxury." Sasori stated, putting his kunai right next to her throat, before slitting her throat. Sasori smirked, before she turned into a puff of smoke, Sasori stood there, and looked behind him, he was starting to get aggravated.

He then turned to the girl in front of him. She looked completely unimpressed, a blank expression followed, and her eyes didn't show fire anymore. She then crossed her arms, before she spoke in a bland tone, "Your not as good looking as people have told me,"

Sasori cocked a brow at that, and stood there. They were both staring at each other, both looking very calm, with almost no movement, before Sasori broke from impatience, and came at her running, he didn't care to use his favorite puppets for just a girl, "You underestimate me," she stated dodging ever attack, with her arms still crossed, "I'm guessing you've never heard of me," Sasori looked at her, before she continued, "I'm the dodging specialist of Fire country."

Sasori not being one to wait, leaped backward, throwing his cloak over his shoulder, and away from him. He then grabbed a scroll from his back, and released it, "This one can give the opponent quite the chill," Sasori stated, again feeling the need for blood.

This was one of Sasori's new puppets, actually this was his first human puppet. The man had a special jutsu that allowed him to fuse air and mix it with water, and somewhere in the process it turned into ice. He actually had the man's brother in his pocket, that fused rock with air, and could use magma. They are called the Yin and Yang Brothers, that is until Sasori killed them awhile back on a mission.

The girl's fire then returned at the sight of the puppet, and a determined smiled was shown. The girl then unhooked her arms, and went into a defensive stance, raring and ready to go.

Sasori then smirked, and launched the puppet at the girl. He would first use its weapons before using the Ice affect. The girl pulled out a katana from behind her back, and used it as a defense, more than that of a weapon. He could see her calculating eyes scan the entire puppet, finding all its weak spots.

Sasori then sped up the reaction time, and attacks of his puppet, and could see that the pinkette was keeping up with it perfectly. In actuality you could barely see the two at all, for they were too fast. Sasori smirked at his next forgoing attack. Shards of ice then lept out of the puppets mouth, surprising the pinkette, but blocked them from hitting her with the katana, being pushed backwards from the extra momentum.

The girl was panting now, and she put her katana back in its sheath. She clenched her fists. Shards were coming at her faster than before now, they honestly looked exactly like senbon, but more lethal, cooler, and clearer. She easily dodged every one of them, and she could see Sasori glare at her, and she grinned, "That it? I haven't even shown you my favorite move yet." She asked putting her hands on her hips when the ice show was over.

"I'm not even warmed up yet." Sasori stated coldly, before flicking his wrists, making the ice turn into a pyramid. The girl stared up at it grinning from ear to ear, Sasori couldn't even imagine why. Most people at this point would be begging for mercy, but instead the girl showed nothing but determination, and glee.

The block of ice then fell from its levitating spot above the pinkette, and her grin still showed. She then punched the block with her fists. Sasori noticed how they were glowing green. Her chalkra. The block then shattered into little ice crystals. It looked beautiful to the pinkette, she gasped at they sight, smiling.

Sasori's eyes widened at the sight, losing his composure. Maybe he could find something good in staying after all, maybe just maybe. He liked the fire in her eyes, for they burned constantly in the heat of the battle.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you fell for her _that _easily Sasori! I mean seriously! You let her become your student after what? An hour, at best? Ugh! That irks me to hell!" Anare said pouting, venting out her anger, "You didn't take me as your student until I was thirteen, and you had known me since we were in diapers!"

Sasori then gave her the shut-the-hell-up look, and Anare growled at him, while Deidara sweat dropped, and Sakura stood there watching, feeling empty, at the sight of Sacora, and Sasori. Not only that though, but she had never known that her clan could see the future. She had actually read all the clan scrolls and not one of them shown that they could see the future. She was going to have to talk to Sasori about that later.

* * *

Sasori then resealed his puppet, and sighed, feeling defeated, and degraded. The girl had much potential, she had the same ability as the great Sannin Tsunade of the leaf. Did they know each other perhaps?

The pinkette then ran up to him, smiling, and Sasori glared at her happiness, starting to feel like he should kill her while he had the chance. "What is your name, and business with me?" He asked, in an all business tone.

The girl waited for a second, thinking about what she was going to say, "My name is Sacora, I was sent here by the Hokage, and my mission states that, I must become a great warrior in the art of puppetry,"

Sasori growled at her words making his blood boil, "You already have main techniques that you use in combat, you have no need to have puppetry, especially if its backup. Puppetry, also must be second nature to you, for you to use it." He said seething through his teeth.

Sacora's eyes narrowed at him, and she frowned. She then peered over to his forgotten cloak, and she put her arm out to it. Blue strings formed from her fingers. Sasori simply watched in disbelief, the girl was seriously using chalkra strings. She lifted up the cloak, and brought it over to him, and with her chalkra strings, put it back on him.

"Puppetry," Sacora said, looking right into Sasori's eyes, "Is second nature to me, however it's my trump card. That is why the Hokage sent me here to hone my skills, he also told me I have as long as I desire to stay," She said, crossing her arms, looking like Sasori, but not as bored.

"Your chalkra-" Sasori started before Sacora interrupted him, "Changes? Yeah it does that, I know its not suppose to be possible, but it does, people say I'm special because of it." Sacora stated blandly.

"Very impressive girl," He stated, "Now, I suppose, I _have_ to oblige to become your _teacher," _Sasori said, with an edge in his tone, keeping his eyes on the girl in front of him.

The pinkette smirked, "Indeed,"

She then looked at the moon behind her, the frown on her face turning upside down. She then clasped her hands, and put them behind her head before walking to the edge of the village, and turned, "What are you waiting for? Last time I checked you hated waiting, at least thats what your file said,"

Sasori scoffed at the smart-mouthed pinkette, and walked her to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

The walk to the Kazekage tower was uneventful so far, actually they never even looked at each other, nor a word left their lips after they left the border. Dawn was approaching, and the streets were starting to get into the normal mode of things. Sasori scoffed at the sight of the businesses, and all the happy faces. He hated it, and Sacora could see his face from her half glance at him, and she chuckled, "Your profile states your personality better than I thought it would have."

Sasori glared at the short pinkette beside him, "Personality is only on a profile for you to know the persons weaknesses, and yet, have you found one for me?" He snapped at her. Sacora was a little caught off guard by the sudden outburst from the normally calm man.

Sacora then laughed, and simply said, "No, but I'll find one,"

The fact that she laughed at the cruel statement, was shocking to Sasori. Never had anyone actually laughed at something he said, let alone something that was suppose to put a person in their place. This girl was strange to say the least, most people were completely terrified at what Sasori had to say.

Sasori then turned his eyes to the road ahead of them, now noting the fact that they were within fifty feet from the building. It took awhile, but not too long to the point where Sasori had lost all his patience.

"It's pretty boring for a Kage Tower," Sacora stated.

Sasori's rage then set in, "Boring? This place is a work of art, on a grand scale," Sasori informed rudely, "Truly, its almost eternal beauty," Sasori finished rudely, now starting to walk away from the started pinkette.

Sacora stood there a minute kinda confused, but waved it off, and walked behind him deciding that angering would probably result in her demise in an informal way.

When they entered the office they were greeted by a working Kazekage. He glanced at the two for a second before looking at them fully. He then rested his elbows on his desk, and clasped his hands, resting his head on them, and eyed the two as in taking every detail.

Sasori honestly didn't mind the man compared to the rest of the people in the village. He was rather calm and conserved, kinda like Sasori. He liked that about him.

The two then kneeled before him, before him telling them that they could stand. "Sasori, I suppose I don't even have to tell you of your new mission," The bluenette said motioning to Sacora.

"Not entirely," Sasori said giving him a half shrug.

"So you are Sacora Haruno of the village Hidden in the Leaves. I've heard a many of good comments from the Hokage about you. He also told me that you had a secret devotion for puppetry," The Kazekage stated.

Sacora remained all business, and nodded, While the Kazekage continued, "Sasori of the Redsand, your most recent mission is to train miss Haruno in the art of puppetry, until she feels that she is ready. Also your paperwork on an apartment is here," He said, holding the sheets out, for Sasori to grab, "Lastly, Sacora, if you would like to take any lower ranked missions during your stay here, please just ask."

The two nodded, bowed, and left the room. When the door closed the two simply looked at each other, and walked until they left the tower. When they were outside Sacora's smile returned, and she spoke, "So, Sasori-sensei, where am I to live?"

Sasori cringed when she said, 'Sensei', and Sasori glared at her, quickly giving her the paperwork. Sacora then chuckled, and took them, "Take me there." Sacora said brightly.

Sasori simply nodded, and walked to where her place was, not speaking a word to her. The two walked in complete silence. Sacora looked around the village, noting all the specific places, and resturerants, while Sasori just walked, looking dead ahead.

When they arrived at the door, Sasori grabbed the key from his pocket, and unlocked the door with a solid click, and opened it for her. Sacora smiled at the kind gesture, making Sasori's face become caked in confusion. Why had she smiled at him like that? The door? Must be.

When Sacora looked at the place her face lit up in amazement. To a normal person this place just looked normal, but to her, the place was magnificent! Sasori put the keys on the dining table, before leaned on the closed door, and crossing his arms. He then spoke to her, "Training starts at the Puppet Brigade tomorrow morning at dawn, its at the eastern edge of the village, it's pretty easy to spot."

Sacora then looked a little skeptical, "Dawn?"

"I don't like to repeat myself," Sasori said, his face hardening.

Sacora then decided to not push the topic any further, "Alighty then," She said turning around. She then grabbed a little version of a suitcase from her pocket, and placed it on the dining table right next to her, she glanced up at Sasori to find that his face was painted with confusion. She giggled before doing a hand sign, making grow in size. "What never seen that jutsu before?" She asked halfway laughing, and Sasori then shook his in response, "Its something that Lady Tsunade created, its quite useful for many situations."

Sasori curtly nodded, and opened the door, before saying a few parting words, "Tomorrow you will meet with the rest of the Brigade. They aren't exactly the kindest of people."

Sacora's put on a sad smile, before turning determined, "Alright!"

Sasori smirked before leaving a determined pinkette. However she hadn't seen the smirk.

* * *

"My grandmother wanted to become a puppeteer?" Sakura asked Sasori confusedly, while the scene changed again.

"Indeed," he replied, not looking at her. "She had said that it was something that all should learn," He stated.

"Umm, alright," Sakura said, even more confused.

"Just be quiet, un!" Deidara yelled, from his sitting position in front of the rather loud two.

"How ironic," Anare mumbled under her breath, as she sat next to Deidara.

* * *

Sacora was starting to get dirty from the run around the village. Easy to spot? Oh yeah sure! She has been running for at least twenty minutes now, moving frantically, as to not be late. The Sun barely reached the horizon, but she knew that she could not be late.

Finally, she had reached the eastern edge of the village when the Sun had complete emerged from under the horizon. She found Sasori at the doorway, looking very annoyed. Sacora then rubbed her head in embarrassment, a ninja should never be late, especially as Sasori's apprentice, but you know what? He can't kill her, so why not toy with him a little bit like she did yesterday?

Sasori then narrowed his eyes at the girl, "You kept me waiting."

Sacora then rolled her eyes, "Well, you didn't exactly give me directions to this place."

"Che, whatever. Just come." Sasori, said turning around to face the gigantic black iron doors. When Sasori opened them Sacora was rather stunned. The whole place was packed with people, all working among themselves with their puppets. "Whoa." Sacora whispered to herself.

Sasori simply strolled through the place easily, making sure to not touch anyone. Sacora on the other hand was not so lucky, she kept having to stop, and people kept yelling at her for being in their way. Honestly she was getting pretty annoyed by it all. She could feel the chalkra involuntarily grow in her fists. Sasori was now about fifty feet in front of her, and she was getting mad. She then did something pretty rash, "SASORI!" She bellowed. The whole place seemed to have heard her, and they all stopped including Sasori, however he simply glanced at her, giving her an icy glare.

Whispers started throughout the place, and Sacora was getting very distraught. What the hell? Whats with all the whispering? She was mad. Her fists were now glowing in an emerald aurora. A shadow then formed around her, and she dodged just before a puppet could stab her. She leaped up, and onto a table, surprising a few people surrounding it, landing in a squatting position. A deep chuckle ran throughout the compound. Sacora's eyes burned in their usual emerald fire.

"Why who would you be? A little pink haired girl playing ninja?" The voice was from a rather large, dark skinned man, with light green hair. Sacora's eyes calmed and she stood, looking very composed.

Sasori could tell that she was very, very mad. He chuckled at the sight, smirking in apprehension. She may have looked calm, but her eyes burned in pure hatred. Only Sasori could see that. Suioichi was going to get it.

Puppets came at her at a rather slow pace, compared to Sasori's, however they were all armed, and with poison creeping at the edges of the blades. There was at least twenty of them, but Sacora could see all of them just fine. She felt the adrenaline kick in and she lept off the table before all of them could impale her. She smirked midair, and landed on another empty table where Sasori was standing next to, she barely glanced at him before the puppets were at her. She kicked, and punched her way through the puppets, and was done in a matter of seconds. They weren't nearly as strong as Sasori's puppets.

The man that had controlled the puppets was in complete shock, and Sacora stared at him, determination still in her eyes. Sasori chuckled at the sight, and climbed onto the table, standing next to Sacora. "Brigade members, I would like to introduce our newest member, Sacora Haruno." Sasori stated, looking just barely interested. It's true that he hated doing this, however it couldn't be helped, he then decided to test out not only Sacora, but his fellow members. Sasori then crossed his arms, looking blatantly calm, "Now if any of you would like to challenge Sacora in a test of your puppetry, she would gladly do so,"

Sacora looked at him strangely, before Sasori lept off the table and onto a platform to his office, and watched as all the members looked at Sacora, in an angered way. "Heh?!" Sacora shrieked, before more puppets came at her. She dodged, and blocked, and destroyed everything in her wake, but she was getting rather frantic at all of the hatred in this place toward her. They must gotten it from Sasori. Yeah, that would explain it.

Sasori rested his head in one of his hands, leaning on a railing, watching the whole ordeal. It appeared that all the members enjoyed having someone to fight with like this. However its true that they won't be able to hit her. The only other person that would be able to hit her other than himself is his grandmother, which wasn't in town at the moment, and maybe, just maybe his blonde friend.

"Saaaassssoriiii!" A girly voice spoke happily walking from behind him, he didn't have to even guess who it was. It was his other apprentice Anare. He had always questioned why he hadn't killed her before, for she was very annoying. However she had a certain light about her. She was like the sister he never had. It's true though, however that he would never admit that aloud.

He glanced at her, and motioned her to come over. Anare pranced over, long hair swinging back and forth. She then leaned over the railing, and saw what was going on, "Huh? What's a Haruno doing in the Brigade compound? They don't need to learn of puppetry. Also," Anare said before Sacora jumped onto the railing, landing a mere foot from Anare. The blonde yelped, and moved backward a couple feet. Sacora then lept off to somewhere else, and group of puppets trailing her. "Aren't Haruno's normally non-fighters?" Anare asked feeling a little freaked out by the pinkette's display.

Sasori chuckled at her words, "Not this one," Sasori said still watching the pinkette fight, she didn't have a scratch on her, "Actually, she's one of Tsunade's allies, as you can see from her glowing hands. She also has a very strange type of chalkra. It changes from blue to green. She's also a swordsmen, medical ninja, fists fighter, a fortune teller, and wants to be a puppeteer." Sasori said in a informatory way.

Anare was shocked by how much the girl could do. That was simply amazing, and yet, if she could already do so many things, why do puppetry? "Why would she want to become a puppet master, when she already specializes in other fields?" Anare asked, looking at Sasori.

Sasori smirked, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, looking at Anare fully, "She said that puppetry is second nature to her."

Anare straitened, and nodded, before grabbing onto the railing. She smiled, and watched the pinkette, "Well then, this should be interesting."

* * *

"There's me!" Anare said pointing to the scene, she had said it louder than she had thought she had, for Deidara was growling at her, "Heh, sorry Dei."

* * *

Sacora was starting to get bored of all of this. It wasn't even fun, luckily she was done, since no more were coming her way. She landed on another table, and stood up. "Are you done?" She said snidely at the members, "I'm starting to get rather bored with this." She said crossing her arms. The brigade members looked at her with pure hatred at her words, all whispering to one another, for none of them had enough backbone to come say anything back to her.

Despite all the puppets that she had crushed, the place looked cleaner than before she had arrived. What was up with that? Do they have like really good house keeping or something? Must be.

"Sacora," Said Sasori calmly, but sternly, she turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "Come." He said, motioning for her to come over. She obeyed, and leaped over to them, landing on the railing, and briskly plopped herself on the railing.

"So your Sacora!" A blonde said happily, "Sasori has told me so much about you," Sacora looked at her confusedly, "I'm Anare, I suppose you can say that I'm also one of Sasori's apprentices."

Sacora could hear Sasori scoff in the background, before he came up to her, "Anare is a little rambunctious compared to the rest of the brigade. You can probably tell." He stated blandly.

Sacora was at a loss for words, "Uhh," was all that came out.

"Hmph!" Anare pouted, putting her hands on her hips, looking at Sasori and pointing her finger at him in an accusing way, "And your the impatient and vicious bastard leader of the Puppet Brigade that everyone in its ranks is afraid of!"

Sasori smirked at her words, "That is the way I like it." He stated, walking into his workshop.

Sacora just watched the two bicker more and more, and Sasori won, after a little while more. The two were now looking very comfortable with where they were, for Sasori was staring at the sand dunes from a window, while Anare sat on the couch, watching all the books fly past her.

Sasori's workshop was huge. There was many scrolls in hooks on both sides to support the scrolls. Some big, some small. The place was rather dimly lit as well. Desks scattered the first half of the shop, with unfinished puppets on top of them. Bookcases followed, with books moving around to, and fro, almost like magic. While at the end there was a were two couches, that faced each other with a coffee table between them. While a few feet away from that there was a very large desk that held papers, and other necessities, while behind that there was a window that overlooked the desert.

"Whoa." Sacora mumbled to herself, then she remembered something "Sasori doesn't your grandmother also the partial leader?" Sacora asked.

Sasori turned from his spot looking out the window to look at her in the eye, "Partial is an overstatement in a way. She along with my great-uncle are more of teachers, as compared to the being the leaders. It's true though however that they have more power than me in terms of political issues whether involving just the brigade, or that of the whole village." Sasori stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Sacora said.

Anare who was sitting at one of the couches nodded briskly at his statement, smiling.

"Anyways," Sasori started getting the two's attention, "Sacora, are you ready to start your life as a puppeteer?" He finished in a rather challenging tone.

Sacora's smiled returned, along with the fire in her eyes that came along with it, "Hmph!" Sacora started feeling very confident, "I've never been more ready!"

* * *

**The story is not even close to over, yet!** Just letting you know. I have sooooooooo much more to add! And yes, this chapter was very long, I made it that way.

This was soooooooo much fun to write! Oh my gosh! Love, love, love, love, it! Also yes about the part of the Haruno being able to see the future, I figured that, that would make the story more interesting. Also Sakura, until this point never knew that her clan could do that. You'll see soon.

Well, please review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	7. Chapter 11

**3 Weeks Later**

* * *

Sacora collapsed on the sandy ground of Suna's training grounds. Anare and her have been at it for at least eight hours. Her chalkra was dangerously low. She's been training like this for about three weeks now, she was starting to wonder how she was generating enough chalkra over night so fast. It was almost inhumane.

Sacora stole a glance at the blonde, she looked exactly the same as she did when they started. While she was basically a pile of sweat, and sand.

Sasori looked over at her, he was standing on a platform above the two, watching their progress. It seemed that the pinkette picked things up pretty quickly. The girl was starting to catch up to most of the other puppeteer's in the brigade, and they've trained for years, while Sacora, only three weeks. The progress was exponential. She was a prodigy. That was for sure.

Sasori then spoke in a solid tone, "Your done for today."

Anare then skipped up to the exhausted pinkette, sealing her puppets back up, Anare's calm features turned back to their normal happy-go-lucky way. They girl basically had a split personality when she was on the battlefield.

"Sa-cor-a- Chan!" Anare sang, as she skipped up to her friend.

Sacora was on her back looking at the sky. It was one of those rarities. It was cloudy, and she loved it, especially on days like today. It made training so much easier, and all the more fun.

"Anare," Sacora mumbled in response, barely giving her any notice.

"Sasori-Danna told me earlier that your allowed to come over for dinner," Anare said happily.

Ok, now that woke her up, and she looked at Anare like she was insane. Sasori never, ever even let her into his office unless he called her in! Let alone to his, and Anare's house!

In actuality when she found out that the two lived together she was shocked. They were that close? Were in like a secret relationship or something? But she soon found that to not be true, for they were too much like brother and sister.

"Your joking," Sacora stated seriously, yet surprised.

The blonde shook her head from side to side, still smiling like a little toddler that got a cookie. "Nope! During our lunch break earlier, he told me that you can come over! I've been begging him to have you over, for like, ever!"

Sacora closed her eyes, and smiled, breathing out, before looking back to the clouds. This was going to be either a great day or a terrible one, that was for sure. It was hard to tell, since Sasori could either be himself and be a jerk, or Anare would do all the talking. Either one she as use to, so it wouldn't be too bad right? Hopefully.

"Well," Sacora started, getting up from her spot on the sand, "I'm going to get rolling. What time do you want me there?"

Anare's eyes widened, and she scratched the back of her head, "Umm,"

She frowned, before Anare ran off, "Just get there when you can!"

Sacora chuckled at her friends forgetfulness before transporting herself to her house with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I remember that day!" Anare said happily, pointing to the changing scenes.

Deidara rolled his eyes, before turning back to the scene.

Sakura, and Sasori were behind them standing up, looking not nearly as happy as the blonde. Then Sakura then decided to speak up, "Sasori, I need to tell you something about my family,"

Sasori turned to the pinkette beside him. He could see the sadness, and pleading in her eyes. He understood why she was pleading about her family matters, but what of the sadness? He didn't quite understand it.

"I'm waiting," Sasori stated blandly.

Sakura turned her eyes away before speaking, "My parents never told me of the fortune telling. Never. But, I want to learn."

Sasori frowned,"I can't teach you something like that. Only the Haruno clan can teach its own, they were considered very secretive in the past."

Sakura looked devastated by the news that Sasori couldn't do anything to help her learn her own clans past teachings, however she understood. She only wanted a little info that might help her in the future.

"Oh," Was all that she said in reply.

* * *

Sacora knocked on the door, with a soft smile on her face. She was truly happy for this, she never ever expected anything like this. Sure she may be best friends with Anare, but still, she lived with Sasori, who hated unneeded company.

A red head came to the door, looking as bored as ever. Sacora snickered before speaking, "Do your expressions _ever _change?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the smiley girl, "Perhaps."

Sacora laughed at that, "Well, am I allowed in?"

"Indeed," With that, Sasori opened the door, and closed it for her.

"Such a gentlemen." The leaf ninja said, teasingly.

Sasori smirked, "Perhaps."

Anare then walked down the staircase that lie a few feet in front of them. When she looked up, her face brightened, "Good your here! Dinner's ready!"

With that they sat, ate, and conversed on random topics. It was mostly Anare with the talking, while Sasori would sometimes put in extra details on things. It was actually a very good dinner, compared to what she had thought it would be.

When it was all over Anare got up from her chair grinning from ear to ear, "Well, since Sasori didn't do anything to help me make anything, he gets to do all the dishes."

"You realize that doing that is a lot less aggravating then you may think it

is" Sasori countered in a bored tone.

"What if you didn't have any chalkra?" Anare countered back.

"And why exactly would I not have chalkra?"

"Because I put something in your food. It wears off after a few hours." Anare said mischievously.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her before trying to lift his plate with chalkra strings, but to no avail he had none. The blonde was getting more and more deceiving each day. She was like a peppier version of himself these days. He sighed, and got up grabbing his plate.

Sacora stared at the two in shock. Wasn't Sasori going to kill her for something like this? He would if it was her who did this. The two were so much brother and sister it was unbelievable.

Anare then waved goodbye to Sacora before skipping up the steps to her room. She chuckled before getting up to help and use her chalkra strings. Sasori then looked at her and smirked.

"Anare wasn't planning for this," He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Nope!"

With that they cleaned the dishes, talking randomly on training and other things.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

Sacora's breaths were heavy and uneven. She was on a mission, and it

was not going well. She was about two hours away from Suna, and she was about two minutes from going into unconsciousness. She had actually succeeded in doing the mission, the problem was that the head of the evil company that she was sent to destroy was following her. She also had another problem too, she was injected with a certain type of poison during her stay, and her medical abilities couldn't extract it. She was in deep trouble.

Sasori, before she had left had told her that he wanted her back from this mission without a scratch. You could say that he actually cared for her wellbeing, but she didn't believe something like that. He just wasn't one to hold feelings like that, at least thats what she hoped.

What was she to do now that she had no backup, and no medical help?Live through it all, and go against the odds. That's just what she did. Thats what amazed people about her.

She clutched her appendix, it was starting to become unusable, and she was going to die, if the problem didn't get fixed. She knew that the poison would not only destroy her appendix, but all of her organs.

She was also low on chalkra, but she had one final jutsu that could either end her, or save her.

Her eyes were covered by her long pink strands, but her eyes were not only filled with determination, but the will to survive. She would live from this. She may not be able to see her own future, but all Haruno's know when they are to die, and until then they had so much fire to live.

She smiled, performing hand signs before the man that had been following her stopped a few feet from a branch. He was from Iwa. His hair that of a yellow-blonde, and long, halfway in a ponytail. From his file it was said that his wife was to have a son in a few months. Perhaps the child would be better than that of the father. Perhaps.

* * *

"Th-thats my father..." Deidara mumbled to himself, shocked.

Anare didn't looked at him, but a sad expression shown, and she twiddled with her thumbs.

"I never knew that my father was killed by a person from the leaf, let alone one of Sakura's relatives."

Sasori's eyes stayed their usual calm, while the girl beside him, was just as pity filled as Anare.

Sasori then whispered to Sakura in a warning tone, "Don't pity him Sakura. He hates that more than the Uchiha clan, and you don't go there."

The pinkette's eyes widened before they calmed, and she nodded solemnly, "I understand."

* * *

She had completed the hand-seals with perfect accuracy. Never missing, or stopping once, despite never using the jutsu. Her back was turned from the blonde haired man, and her eyes changed from their glowing green, to a scene like that of the sky. This was the jutsu that her family used in only times of need. This counted as one.

She could only hope that Sasori was in a place that he could fight without warning. Well, hope wasn't exact as the word that described what she felt. She needed him to fight while her body collapsed.

The man the tried to strike her with a katana, and Sacora simply moved away before they were transported to wherever Sasori was.

* * *

Sasori worked on his newest creations in his secret workshop. He was nearly complete with this one. It was one of his human puppets.

Sasori then stopped abruptly when he noticed a distinct chalkra signature starting to become more and more noticeable. He then ran pulled a book from the wall closest to him, and the wall moved to his usual office. A light was starting to form a few feet in front of him. Instincts intact he could already feel his chalkra forming strings.

Within nanoseconds, Sacora appeared a few inches from him, her eyes looking like a sky, while her body was covered in scrapes, and bloodstains. Her eyes were pleading, and her body collapsed toward him. She was falling, towards him, her eyes closing. She was going into unconsciousness.

"Sasori," Was all that escaped her lips.

He caught her falling form. He held onto her tightly. He could see a blonde haired man in front of him, also starting to form, and knew that this was the man that did this to her. His eyes flared, and with one hand he made a random puppet spring to life, knives at the ready.

When the man was completely formed, he looked very frazzled, "Wha-?"

He never finished that sentence. The knives that the puppet had were fast, and at the ready, for they had pierced his heart within seconds. The puppet then released him, and left his torn form their, he would clean this up later. Right now he need to get her treatment, fast!

With that he teleported off.

* * *

"Sasori-danna," Deidara stated horsely.

Sasori's eyes softened for a moment, before they turned back to their normally calm gaze. "Deidara."

"Good job, yeah," Deidara stated looking at the red head with sorrow.

Anare and Sakura looked at him in shock, while Sasori glared at him hatefully. Sasori then walked up to him, his eyed deadly, like that of a lion who got his prey taken. He growled at the sorrowful blonde, gabbing his cloak so that he could get his attention.

"Sasori!" Anare yelled at him.

"He needs to hear what I have to say!" Sasori retorted back angrily.

He then turned his gaze back to Deidara, who was looking away.

"Deidara. Look at me." Sasori stated, in a deathly calm tone. The blonde then turned his sights to the angry puppeteer. "Don't _ever _tell me good job to me for something like that. You know what happened to me in my past Deidara."

"I said good job because the one you loved was in trouble, un. You didn't know any differently, un." Deidara mumbled just enough for him to hear.

Sasori then released the blonde, scoffing, before walking back up to a depressed looking Sakura, while Anare and Deidara mumbled about things. Sakura's cold glare then formed, her voice being filled with authority, "That was more than what you should've done."

Sasori then simply gave her a once over before grinning, covering his eyes with his hands, and chuckling. Sakura was completely confused now. Why the hell was he laughing?

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Sakura demanded.

Sasori then removed his hand from his face. A smile shown, that completely threw Sakura off. A true smile from Sasori of the Redsand. Ok, yeah the world was officially ending. Now her face was starting to warm up. She had never actually noticed how handsome the puppeteer was. Sure he was hot, but that was different from handsome.

"Your just like her you know," Sasori stated, his expression showing a bit of amusement. He then sat himself down. Sakura then sat down next to him, her face a little flushed. "But," Sasori said calmly, not looking at Sakura, "Your much stronger."

Sakura's eyes widened, at that. A compliment! She wasn't expecting that. Sure the guy has given her compliments before, but those were during a death match, this was a little different.

Sakura didn't know what to say, but she glanced at Sasori and noticed that his attention was turned to the past memories. She then followed his example.

* * *

** Kazekage Tower**

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Sasori was furious. No, that didn't explain it well enough, there was no word to explain what he was feeling.

He was storming his way up to the Kazekage's office, knocking out anyone who dared interrupt him in his rampage. He was going to give that Kazekage what he deserved. Though he didn't want to kill him. He would only do that if he had to. His secretary had tried to stop him, but he was not going to stop. He didn't care if he was in a meeting, he was not going to wait, which he hated anyway.

He then slammed the meeting rooms doors open, surprising a few elders, while the Kazekage just glanced. He knew Sasori well enough to know that he wouldn't wait for anyone, and by the way he looked, he was filled with rage. The bluenette then told the elders that the meeting was postponed until a later date in the near future. The elders were angry, but they would be looking it over in time, he had much more power than them anyway.

The bluenette could see that the red head was trying to wait, but he was failing miserably. His facial expressions, and body language showed it all, something that he was normally very good at hiding. This was important.

With that they walked to his office, and before anything started he closed the door, and put a seal over the walls so that no one could hear.

"Kazekage." Sasori seethed, clenching his fists so hard that they bled.

"Akasuna no Sasori," The bluenette said conversationally, while he sat himself down in his desk.

"How dare you send her on _that _mission! She is no where near the ability level to fight _him_, let alone destroy his organization!" Sasori yelled, eyes filled with pure rage.

The Kazekage gave Sasori a once over before closing his eyes, and sighing. When he opened them he spoke, "She is very capable, maybe not with puppetry as of yet, but with her normal techniques yes, she is very capable."

"You sent her on the mission to kill the Tsuchikage!" Sasori countered angrily, "And she didn't even know it!"

He smirked a his words, "That is the exact reason why I didn't tell her."

Sasori was completely enraged, he could already feel that his chalkra was forming in his fingertips. He then scoffed, before thinking to himself, "This guy is not nearly as good of a person as people claim him to be."

"I assume that she's well at the moment." The bluenette stated solidly.

Sasori then scoffed, before speaking in a cold tone, "I can only hope, although I don't believe in such a thing."

That sparked his attention, "What has happened? Now that I think about it, why is it that your the one thats reporting to me, instead of Sacora?"

This guy was an idiot sometimes, despite his past accomplishments. He was considered a highly intelligent person in not only the shinobi world, but in the world of science.

"Baka." Sasori scoffed under his breath, he then spoke in a cold tone, "Sacora, wasn't the one that killed him, it was me, and, also the reason she's not here is because, one, she was poisoned, two, she had a dangerously low amount of chalkra, and three, she is now in the hospital for those two reasons."

The Kazekage was shocked, but he still had questions, "How was it that you were the one that killed him, Sasori?"

Sasori smirked darkly, before his face turned cold, "The Haruno clan has an extremely high amount of forbidden jutsu's, the one that I saw was one that seemed to transfer a person, along with anyone around that said person, from place to place, depending on who you think of. This jutsu also changes the eye color from the normal, to that of a scene from the sky."

The Kazekage was in shock, "Then why are you here Sasori? Just to report?"

Sasori's face turned back to its normal calm facade, "Indeed," His expression then turned back to rage, and slammed his hands on the man's desk before snapping his words to him, "But I would also like you to actually tell your shinobi what they are actually doing!"

The bluenette was taken back a little by those words. He had known that when he has sent her on this mission that it could end out badly, but he risked it anyway. Sasori, despite his terrible attitude had always known better than himself, but this decision at least turned into a successful one. Even so, he had needed this conversation, he would now trust all of his shinobi.

"I appreciate your words Sasori, this has truly opened my eyes. I know now that I should always trust my shinobi."

Sasori smirked, he was a fountain of wisdom sometimes, despite his age and murderous ways.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

* * *

Sasori was not going easy on her anymore. No not anymore. The girl was surpassing Anare, and she was the second best in the brigade, to him. Sacora had actually surpassed his grandmother a few weeks ago in a spar. He was a good teacher, that was for sure. He had taught her nearly all he knows, along with Anare's teachings, other than human puppetry. The girl was most definitely a prodigy, and this was just puppetry, she could perhaps beat him now when it came to other things. Although he would never actually admit it unless she was going to kill him.

The girl had made honestly, in words, a miraculous recovery. It took her less than three days to get back into training. He was surprised to say the least when she came up to him in his office, and said that she has fully recovered and was ready to train. At first Sasori didn't believe her, and thought that during a session with Anare that the girl would be beaten easier than usual, but instead it was the opposite affect, she had never done better. He figured that motivation had driven her during the spar with Anare, since she hadn't _exactly_ completed her mission.

Smirking Sasori resealed his puppet, and did a stopping gesture. She looked a little confused as to why they had stopped, but she reluctantly sealed her puppet, before jogging up to him, meeting up halfway on the sandy training field.

"Yes?" Sacora asked, with a quirk in her brow.

Sasori crossed his arms, and smirked at the girl, "Your progression, is quite extraordinary."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she smiled as if she just became Hokage. He knew now that she probably wouldn't stop smiling the rest of the day now.

"Thank you master Sasori!" Sacora yelled in happiness.

His smirk dissolved into a frown, before answering, "Don't call me that."

She laughed, before telling him that she was to meet up with Anare. He watched her leave, his flaming red hair slowly moving with the breeze. He could feel little specs of sand meet his face, and he scowled. He hated the climate in his village, another reason he _was_ going to leave, but no instead he entrusted his abilities to a pink haired girl. He then thought of getting a scarf for himself, but waved it off quickly, before returning to his office in the puppet brigade.

* * *

"You seriously think I'm stronger compared to Sacora?" Sakura asked in shock, he eyes looking at Sasori like his was a madman-which he is, of course, but still-.

His gaze met her's before narrowing his eyes, "Yes."

"Really? I mean she can do so much more though." Sakura countered.

He then looked at the changing scene, much to Sakura's displeasure. Was he really not going to answer?

"Stronger," Sasori breathed in almost a whisper, "Stronger can come in many ways, whether it be mental, emotional, or physical. You have much more drive to survive then she ever did, despite how she may look. That's why she died at the Kazekage's hand so easily."

"But-" Sakura started before Sasori interjected annoyedly, looking at her, "I don't like to repeat myself, woman."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and scoffed before turning back to the scene.

* * *

The Kazekage was in deep thought on the issue of Konoha, and Suna. The two were once again at each other's throats, and he started to wonder whether or not the pinkette was actually here on other terms. It would definitely make sense, not only that, lately there has been attacks on the village late at night, but not by the citizens of his village. It just had to be the girl. She was the only Konoha ninja known to be in his village at the moment, and no other village was known to attack them.

Sasori had said before that she was merely his student, and nothing more. He obviously suspects something doesn't he? Apparently not though. He had even said that whenever she was not with him, she was with Anare. However all the suspicions were on the girl.

Even though was Sasori had made him realize that trusting your shinobi was a needed thing, the only suspect was the leaf kunoichi.

He would have to rid of her, himself if he ever wanted to get out of this nightmare. He didn't want to kill a girl that had no evidence on her, but she was the only Konoha ninja, in the village! Even the most of the council agreed. However this could also cause controversy between the two villages.

He would have to make it look like it happened on her way back from his village to hers. Sabotage was the only method. Yes, the day that she leaves he would have to do this. Yes, he was doing this to protect his village. Whether this causes war or not, was not a concern at the moment.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

* * *

Sacora stood at the edge of the training ground, staring at it longingly, while the wind and sand played with her long hair making it sway slowly back and forth. Today was the day she left Suna, and head back to Konoha. She had finished her training with Sasori to the point where she was at the same level as him, which shocked him to some extent, but he stated that he was not to teach her anymore, for she was already at his level, and that he didn't want her to exceed him, making she laugh at that. However she knew that Sasori had at least a decent time training her to some extent.

The pinkette smiled sadly, turning around to only meet with Sasori, whom she was not expecting. He was standing a few paces in front of her, looking as stoic as ever. She would miss that distant, look in his eyes. Her eyes widen for a moment before her bangs shadow them. She looked to the ground, feeling as if this was the end, especially since Konoha and Suna were on bad terms recently. How the Kazekage had even let her stay after the recent events, she was most grateful. However all good things come to an end, something that she knew Sasori hated more than anything.

She let him come closer, but she didn't look at him. She couldn't, not now. She had said goodbye to Anare a few minutes ago, and there were tears in

Anare's eyes as the two hugged, but the blonde was strong. She didn't expect Sasori to really say goodbye to her considering his personality, and reputation. That being said, the red head was completely unpredictable.

"Sacora," Sasori stated blandly, yet softly.

Tears threatened to escape, but she couldn't let them fall. At least not in front of him. She tried to speak loudly enough so that he could heat her clearly, but all that came out was a whisper, "Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasori frowned at the pinkette. He came to simply say goodbye, at least of good terms, but that was obviously not going to happen. He knew that she would miss this place, and maybe even himself, however this was the life of a shinobi. People come and leave, that's one of the many things that happen in this life, no matter how much people try to stop it. Eternal was the only beauty. The things that last are the most beautiful.

She seemed to be reading his mind, but what she said shocked him, "Life is a lonely road, coming and going is terrible. However things that last are always the most welcoming. You know Sasori, a friendship can last forever. I hope that you can think of me as that."

She had said these words while looking at him in the eyes with complete determination. However the words that she spoke were rather confusing, almost in a riddle, but she knew that the puppet master would know exactly what she's talking about.

His eyes widened before he closed them, while his lips forming into a smirk. The girl knew of his tastes that was for sure, she had not only said forever, but she had said that, things that last are welcoming. A friendship with the girl was already there. The months that she's been here have been a great experience for not only for himself and Anare, but the entire Puppet Brigade. They held her as a very powerful kunoichi, and loved her immensely. No one challenged her after the first few days, since she swept the floor with them, and soon after, people started to like her more and more. As well as Anare and himself.

"You are quite something miss Haruno," He decided to say returning to his normal composure.

She looked at him strangely before smiling at him, and almost laughing, "I'm hoping thats a compliment."

He nodded, forcing a smirk back, "And yes, I do consider you a friend Sacora."

Her smile got bigger, before she embraced him in a quick but breath taking hug, taking him a few inches into the air. Breath takings as in nearly suffocating the man.

He scowled at the near death experience, before crudely remarking to the overly happy kunoichi, "Do not do that ever again."

She snickered before starting to walk to the border with Sasori at her side.

The two walked in silence, their presence making a few villagers stare at them. Sasori looked as bored as ever, and was dressed in his normal shinobi outfit, only this time wearing the scarf that Sacora had given him awhile back. It was red with a small scorpion on it. Sacora on the other had had her long hair swaying back and forth on her back, while smiling, she was wearing her normal clothes, that she got during her time in Suna. Red tunic with the haruno crest on the back, but the tunic was cut at her belly button. while her pants consisted of a small beige skirt, with brown leggings, and dark brown boots. She was also wearing a scarf, but it was light pink instead of red.

The two together made themselves stick out, but not only because of their looks and personality, but because of the fact they were the two of the strongest shinobi in the village at that time.

Despite most people though, Sasori hated unwanted attention. He scowled at the villagers who dare look upon him. He wished that Sacora and himself had a more discrete method of getting out of the village, but no. Sacora, out of the corner of her eyes, could see that Sasori was scowling, and she grinned, she had always found it funny that Sasori hated the attention that most desired.

Now at the edge of the village Sacora turned to Sasori and gave him a sad smile, before once more giving him a suffocating hug, making him glare at her. She simply smiled before laughing starting to feel the burn of tears again. He scowled for a minute before deciding not to waste his breath at having to repeat himself.

"I guess this is goodbye." Sacora said with a sad smile.

Sasori frowned at her attitude, "This will not be the end Sacora."

Her eyes widened at little bit at his blunt statement, before smiling once again, "Thank you again Sasori, for everything."

He nodded, before gesturing for her to go, only for her to frown and pout, which widened his eyes for a moment, before only frowning once again at her actions.

"Sacora you need-" Sasori started before Sacora kissed him on the cheek, and grinning madly before running off.

She ran for a few seconds before looking behind her shoulder and yelling in a jolly tone, "Sasori! Because of that you'll always know!"

Sasori's eyes widen in shock at the gesture, feeling where it had been. Actually he barely even noticed that she had spoke, and before he regained that memory she was far out of sight. He sighed, what the heck did she mean by what she had said? Rolling his eyes he turned back to the village, the color of pink slowly forming in his mind.

* * *

"Aww Sasori! You never told me this!" Anare squealed from her spot next to Deidara, looking at the two.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl. He didn't tell her this, for this exact reason. She would freak out and ask tons of questions on it, and then after all the questioning and interrogation he would get a lecture on what he should've done afterward. He personally didn't care for those aspects one bit.

"Your personality is reason enough," Sasori stated blandly, looking at her with lazy brown eyes.

She frowned at pouted before turning back to the changing scene, and with a distinct, "Hmph!" The conversation was over with.

Sakura sat there next to Sasori feeling extremely awkward, and embarrassed after what she saw. She decided that not looking at him would be the best course of action than anything else. Feeling red in the face at the hint of jealousy that she held for Sacora, Sakura turned to the changing scene not pushing the topic any further in her mind then need be.

* * *

The kazekage stood on a tree in wait. It's been about a few hours after the girl had left Suna. He had been extracting minerals from the ground to form iron sand, and it's been easier than he thought, it only took a few seconds at most actually. This was his advantage at the very least. He knew that Sacora was a very powerful at nearly all things. She would fight for her life, that he knew. However she would fall.

His thoughts her stopped when he heard the quiet stepping sounds. It was so very quiet that almost no one would've heard it unless you were looking for it. He frowned, now was the time. He swallowed hard, this was for his village.

* * *

Sacora's smile never left her lips, despite her sadness. She had given Sasori the seal of trust. The seal of trust was used from the Haruno Clan for many generations for people to know if they were in trouble, and that if they cared enough they could teleport-without the use of chalkra-to the Haruno's location. It was so very useful, but can only be done with a kiss, strangely enough.

She was already making her way into the forests of fire country, and she was still feeling energetic enough to keep moving forward. However the smile on her face dropped when grey sand started to encase her. Her eyes widened in shock, before dodging out of the with grace, landing on another tree limb. Her features went calm, while her once wide green eyes were filled with determination.

She looked to where the sand had come from only to see more sand trying to encase her once again. She evaded again, throwing a few kunai to where it had come from, however they soon went out of sight. They obviously didn't hit the person that was attacking her.

The sand was still coming at her, and she smirked. Why waste such a great opportunity? Gathering the chalkra into her fingers she formed blue chalkra strings forcing the sand to stop in it's place. She smirked before she could sense more sand coming at her from all directions. She used as much focus as possible to stop the sand however it was useless it would encase her nonetheless. When it came close enough she punched the sand with a glowing green chalkra enhanced fist, getting just enough of a gab so that she could escape. Jumping out of the hole the sand fell to the forest floor beneath her.

She watched as it fell, staring at it with calm emerald eyes, however the calm didn't last long for a familiar voice struck her, making her eyes wide in utter shock.

"Ah it seems that this will be a good battle, am I correct miss Haruno? Well, I shall hope so. Either way this will be to protect my village, one less enemy to lessen the load."

She turned her body while her eyes went wide almost in terror, "Kazekage-sama?"

* * *

Well that concludes this chapter. Not a good ending I guess? I decided to cut it a little short since it's been quite awhile since the last update.

And yes I know I've been gone for over a month! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, but I've been super busy with other stories especially with the new one's I've made, and other things.

The next chapter will conclude the memories, and then I'll start on a new ark for this story. It's not even close to done yet, not even close.

Well please review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	8. Chapter 12

The Kazekage stood impassively on a tree, watching her intently. Sacora knew that she was going to be beat. No matter how much training she had she knew that she couldn't beat someone like him. It's true though however that she wouldn't go down without a fight. After all, she didn't know any other way to fight.

Within seconds after she had noticed his presence she was evading iron sand left and right. Soon enough sand was once again starting to encase her. The sand was closing in on her, and she couldn't to anything about it. She fought for movement, but the sand had encased her entire body, inevitably making her immovable. She couldn't do anything to stop it. The only thing that she could hope for was that Sasori could come in time to save her from the Kazekage.

* * *

Sasori had been watching the skies from the boarder on Suna, resting on the hard stone that circled the village. The moment that Sacora had left the village, a lump had formed in his chest, and he hated every moment of it. Nearly an hour after she had left him he had decided to follow her, he just knew that something was amiss, it was almost as if she was calling him.

Now, within the forest he was starting to feel the chalkra signature of the girl he was looking for. Speeding up his pace he pressed forward. Sasori was beginning to wonder what had drawn him to find her. Was it really because of the moment that they had? He figured that nothing else could truly entice him to follow her. What had the girl done to him? He's known about the Haruno Clan's abilities, but he only knew the basics, nothing more, nothing less.

Then mid jump, he noticed something, making his eyes widen for fraction of a second. He stopped on the next branch, and concentrated harder. What he found startled him. The Kazekage was near, that was obvious to him now. Questions raged in his mind. He also noticed that the lump in his chest was completely gone, but replaced with a sharp pain that made him cringe. When a gust of wind went past him the pain was gone, but worry was starting to engulf his senses. A whisper past his ear, making him to ridged.

_The soul with eyes of fire lies within the spring, with a name of equal importance. However greater significance..._

The moment the words past his ears he raced onward, faster than he ever had before.

Then he saw him. The Kazekage, watching the limb body of a girl he knew all too well. Rage, loathing, and wrath suffocated him. Chalkra strings seemed to move by themselves, and whatever trace of love and compassion left him then in that moment. He would kill that man. Whatever happened after that with him, he didn't care.

The rest is history that is already known.

* * *

Sakura stood, watching as the scene faded, and furniture returned into their original spots in the study. No one spoke, and the atmosphere in the room screamed troubled and depression. The realization of the past was a weight on all of them, despite some of them that already lived through it once.

Sakura was in a mass of deep confusion and sadness. Why is it that she never knew the teachings of her own clan? Why did no one tell her? Tsunade knew of it obviously since Sacora had the strength of a thousand men. Were they friends of some sort? Mere allies? There was so much to uncover from the past now that she knew of the truth. Resolve filled her then, and a sudden maturity radiated off her.

Anare and Deidara looked at each other the moment the furniture rematerialized into existence. A certain understanding was between them at that moment, and Deidara took the lantern from the ground, light fading out of it quickly. They then left the study almost silently, leaving Sakura alone with a very quiet Sasori.

Sakura studied him for a moment, feeling a twinge of pity for him. She knew that he hated that just as much as Deidara or more, but he just sat there unmoving on the couch the moment it had became solid. He seemed to be staring at the floor, with a clenched jaw. Giving him one last look she went to his desk, and turned the chair around, and letting herself sink into the fine leather seat. She sighed in exhaustion before closing her eyes, letting the silence in the room engulf her mind in relaxation.

A long moment of silence passed between the two, and soon enough Sakura found herself closing in on sleep that was well desired.

Sasori who had been lost within his thoughts was starting to get annoyed by the fact that she hadn't even spoken a word to him about The Story. He looked at his chair, and frowned.

"You heard what she said to me when she died, didn't you?"

Sasori's smooth voice woke her from the dozing that she had allowed herself to do. "Hmm?" She asked with half open eyes, letting her feet swing the chair to face Sasori. She stretched, moaning quietly, before slumping back into a lazy posture. She had a slightly disoriented smile on her face, "Hmm?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed, "I don't like to repeat myself Sakura."

His tone was sharp and Sakura noticed it right away, making her straighten in her seat. She thought about what he had said moments before. She wasn't really listening, and didn't really care at the time, but now she really knew what he was talking about. The smile dropped from her lips, and she looked away.

"I did. 'The soul with eyes of fire lies within the spring, with a name of equal importance. However with greater significance'_." _

_"_You know what that means don't you?" He asked.

Sakura looked up at him reluctantly, "She meant me didn't she?"

He nodded gravely. She became frustrated almost immediately, "What does she have to do with me then? Why would she see me in her final moments?"

He rested his head in his hand, facing her with bored eyes, his head tilted, "All Haruno's have visions."

"But I've never had one," She said hoarsely.

"That's probably because of the fact that you've never known of them, either that, or you've never known you've had them. If Sacora saw you in her last moments then you must be something special."

Sakura's brows knitted together, and her mouth was open, but no words could be formed. She was at a loss for words. She was lost within her thoughts, where questions with unknown answers lay. She then felt a sudden lump in her throat as it went dry. Why had no one told her? Just... Why?

Sasori then got up from his chair from a sudden urge that even surprised himself. Sakura's hair fell right into her face, shadowing her features. He could see her shell-shock, and frustration in her posture. Her fists were clenched so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Sasori's face remained expressionless as he strode up to her.

"Get up," He said so softly that he barely heard himself. She turned the chair to the other direction, having it now facing the window. The moon was showing now high in the night sky. When he had arrived, it was midday. Much time had passed since he came here.

He looked down to Sakura again, frowning. Kneeling down to her level, he still couldn't see her face clearly from the shadows that covered it. Reaching her loose strands he put them behind her ear, showing her face clearly on that side, and slowly doing the other one. Now fully seeing her face, Sakura looked so sad, and confused with her brows knitted together.

Her emeralds looked at his expressionless face, fully calm, and content almost. She didn't understand him, just a awhile ago he nearly killed her, and yet he does this. His was so unpredictable, and had very strange patters of caring and respect. One day he hates her, one day he helps her, another he tells her something affectionate. She just didn't understand, and yet thats what drew her to him most. She wanted into his world; that unpredictableness, that he has shown her many times over.

"Sasori," Sakura breathed.

He put his arms on the armrests, gripping them genteelly, as he kneeled. Slowly, but surely he lifted himself so that their faces were opposite each other, with just inches separating them.

"Sakura," He breathed. Her eyes widened slightly for a moment, while her brows were still together in an almost sad expression. She shivered at the way he said her name so softly, and full of meaning.

Unlike the expression Sakura wore, Sasori remained completely calm despite what he planned to do.

He then kissed her. Seconds passed, and he remained soft and slow with her. Based off of her earlier emotions he decided not to get too fierce with her. Even the strongest of flowers need their time to get stronger.

Sakura gasped softly, starting to feel her lips tremble against Sasori's own. She wanted this, but not anymore now, she wasn't in the best of moods to be the romantic that she really was. With one last force of her lips, she broke the kiss, panting slightly from not breathing for awhile. A lone tear fell from her face.

Something in Sakura just snapped back together, and she scolded herself for her actions of tears falling. Just what was wrong with her; crying in front of Sasori like she was. This wasn't her! It made her angry to act this way, especially since she was, no, is a shinobi. A ninja. A damn good one at that.

Sasori's face broke from it's composure into something more genuine. He knew that he would never fully turn into a person of such unstable emotions, but for Sakura he would break that, just as little. This girl changed him, just like her grandmother did, but surprisingly enough, he didn't mind that. From the final moments of his puppet life, something in him changed. His heart became suddenly whole again, just a sudden switch of personality that would be there probably for the rest of his life. Sakura had turned him, Sacora had done the same. He never wanted to accept that in the past, but now he did, and was going to use that now.

He wiped the tear from her reddened cheeks with his thumb, his expression confusing Sakura. She smiled sadly at him.

"Sorry, I probably disappointed you, crying like this," Sakura said softly, looking from the floor, to his eyes.

Sasori was at war with himself when she said that. He did feel slightly disappointed with Sakura for showing him this side of her, being that shinobi should not act like that, but he somehow understood, despite himself. He did understand though, full well. His grandmother had hid the truth of his parents deaths for years, never telling him. When he did though, he broke; all emotions became poison to him, that is, until Sacora had came, and now Sakura. Now Sakura was in the same position, but it was less of a traumatic event to her, being that she never met Sacora. She did know now that the truth was locked from her for years, no one telling her a single thing. The Haruno Clan.

"I understand Sakura," He said finally.

Sakura knew what he had meant by that. His parents, the never knowing of the truth, behind the cover Chiyo had put up. She looked at him with slightly widened emeralds, the tears dry. Just remembering Chiyo made her gut ache in sadness, she had been a good women, despite what she had done to the man in front of her, but she would never mention that to Sasori.

Sakura nodded, not looking into his eyes.

Sasori sighed, today had been a long day of watching, and emotion. He then stood, and stretched. Quite a lot of lost secrets had been revealed today, but there was a question that wandered into his mind. What next? What were they suppose to do with this new revelation of information? As far as the Akatsuki knew-other than Deidara-he was dead. He knew though that this was not the ending, no, this was just a simple beginning that had much more vibrant secrets, and paths to follow. The ending was nowhere near, that was positive.

Snapping back to reality, he found Sakura looking up at him with an incredulous look. He smirked slightly.

"Tell me Sakura," He said, "What do you make of all this? What will you do now?"

Sakura flushed at the question, feeling quite idiotic for not even thinking what she was going to do next. She had not thought that far ahead yet.

"Well," She started, leaning back into the leather chair, exasperated, "It's all so confusing, as to why my clan never told me a thing. What I plan to do next..." She tapered off into thought.

What would she do now? She knew that she would have to back to Konoha soon. Tsunade was probably going to kill her for not sending anything back for so long. Naruto had probably already requested a retrieval of her. She would have to go back to Konoha as soon as she became fully recovered, but what of Sasori? Will she see him again, and sometime soon after her departure? She had many questions too, about this place that she has kept to herself.

"I'm going to have to head back to Konoha soon Sasori, you know that," She said looking into his eyes with reluctance.

Sasori nodded, his mask back on his face, covering his true feelings once again. Now was not the time for sadness or reluctance, and Sakura had to know that.

"I know full well, Sakura. There's one more thing you need to know though."

Her brows furrowed. "What exactly would that be?"

"This is the Haruno castle, and only me and Anare know of it's past."

Sakura's brows flew to the sky, while her mouth dropped to the floor. What. The. Hell?! What else does she not know of her own _family_? Her freaking _family_ owned a castle. The same family who never told her anything even remotely like this. Just what the hell?

Sasori chuckled lightly at her facial response. "It's true. In all honestly I hadn't even known until recently, when Anare first found out that you were a Haruno. She's the one who brought me here."

"My clan is from Snow country?" Sakura asked, shock still radiating off her tone. Sasori nodded in response.

"Sasori you need to tell me everything you know about the Haruno clan, before I leave here, and get back to Konoha." Sakura begged.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you much."

She looked to the ground in desperation. She _needed_ to know just _what_ she was.

Sasori smirked slightly, "There is however, many books that have knowledge of the Clan's past, along with many jutsu's to help you with your studies."

Sakura's head snapped up to him, a huge grin on her lips, and before she knew it she was crashing him into a bear hug that rivaled Naruto, but lessened the tightness knowing that Sasori wouldn't be happy. She nuzzled her face into his neck, smelling his scent of pine needles. Just like the scent of her bed, she thought.

Sasori was halfway expecting the hug, but was startled at the seer strength in it at first, but then he realized it was Sakura, who was as strong as the Hokage when need be. He put his arms around her, and held the short pinkette. When the arms lessened in strength around him, he did as well, and Sakura knotted her hands into his shirt pulling him closer to her. A soft smile played on her lips, while Sasori smirked. Sakura then leaned closer into him, and Sasori closed his eyes, leaning towards her as well.

The moment Sasori closed his eyes, Sakura grinned mischievously, and made a dead shot to the door, laughing. Sasori who was actually quite shocked, sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation, before running after her.

Sasori knew that she would be leaving soon, and now she was his secret lover. That meant that he would have to help her in the best way he can, whether it be in teaching her about her clan, with what he knew, or he would simply be her lover. Either way he would be there. The Scorpion, after all, has been turned, by the Flower; the Flower of Konoha. Just who knew what was going to happen to either of them? One thing was for sure though, he would never be alone again.

With the new knowledge of her clan, Sakura was more than determined to find out more about herself, and what she is bound to achieve with Sasori around to help. She knew that she would be leaving, but she knew that Sasori didn't want to be alone. That meant that she would see him again after all of this was over, or they would never leave each other's sides again. Who knows what the future was to be anyway? She knew also that she was something special, after all, Sacora herself had been the one to see her in her final moments.

_The soul with eyes of fire lies within the spring, with a name of equal importance. However with greater significance..._

Maybe there was more to what happened then what she had thought, especially since she could just heard the words left unsaid within the barriers of her mind. With wide eyes Sakura rushed to the library, in a dead sprint, no longer thinking of Sasori, who was following her. She needed to know what was happening.

_...She is never left alone by her other side._

* * *

The end of Sakura and Sacora. Yes, I bet you are wondering just what is going to happen, next, but I will only start a part two if I get A LOT of review and favs/follows. This story is pretty boring, I know, and I'm sorry. This is my first story with more than one chapter.

**Read my other stories, with Sasori and Sakura. They're sooooo much better than this one!**

And yes, I am very sorry about not updating in nearly 3 months. I have been far too lazy. I was busy in May and April though. Anyways, I hope you liked this story. It's been fun!

Please Review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


End file.
